My Number One
by WinterAngel4632
Summary: This is an OC X Inuyasha fanfic, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. At least check out the prolouge and if it doesn't interest you, that's ok
1. Prolouge

**Welcome to the almost first chapter of my OC Fanfiction for Inuyasha. I'm so excited to get started! Well since I'm so excited I should just say the disclaimer and get to the story already! Duh, silly me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately, but I would be lying if I said it was mine. Which I don't.**

**Prologue**

I remember the first time I saw Inuyasha. It was clear that he was different; I had never seen a youkai, much less a hanyou before. He had snow white hair and dog ears on top of his head. Molten gold eyes. He was the same age as me, maybe a year older. What confused me though was why everyone hated a child like that. If I was born to look like the way he did, would the villagers have shunned me like that? Would they shun a little four year old girl? I can't imagine.

I held onto my mother's hand as I stared at him, knowing that there was a hanyou in the village, but never actually seeing him before.

"Mommy, who's that?" I asked, pulling on her hand.

She glanced at the small boy then a look of disgust seeped onto her face. He hurried past the people in his red robe back to his shack that he shared with his mother, at the edge of the village.

"That is Inuyasha, you stay away from him Midori," she warned. "He's half breed and you have no business with him, got it?"

"A half breed?" I questioned.

"Half human, half demon honey." She pulled my along.

This blew my mind a little. "Demons and humans can get married? They can _kiss_ and stuff?"

"There isn't a lot of getting married involved," she grumbled.

"What?" I shot my eyes back to where I saw the young boy, but he was gone. "He doesn't look like a demon. He don't look human but he don't look demon. What's so bad about him?"

"I don't want to hear anymore Midori, demons are awful creatures that hurt people like us, any form of a demon can do the same thing."

But he's human too. Doesn't that mean anything?

I would have bothered Mom some more but she started talking about what we were going to have for dinner. It left my mind for the time being, but from the first time I stood up for Inuyasha, to my last breath, I could not make him leave my thoughts.


	2. Head First

**Okay, now it's seriously the first chapter! We're good now. So I can start the story officially. I hope you all enjoy, My Number One.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, cross my heart and hope to die!**

**Chapter One: Head First**

I struggled to carry the fishing rods to the other end of the village, for my daddy and his friends. Mommy told me to bring them to him but I don't think she understands that if I can't see my feet, I will fall on my face.

My knees were all scraped up, same with my elbows and my palms. My pale pink kimono was always getting new holes from my clumsiness. My straight blonde hair went to my chest and it was always dirty from me falling in the dirt. It was the shoes that I have to wear. They feel so clunky on my feet and I keep tripping on them! It's not my fault! Stupid shoes, I walk better without them on.

I avoided eye contact with people and only made conversations with my family. The kids in this village were very mean, but I don't have the guts to actually say something to them. They usually made fun of me behind my back about my weird hair color and how I won't cut it. I don't mind it though, I don't really care what a bunch of defuses that have nothing better to do than make fun of kids, think about me.

I adjusted my grip on the rods then heard an army of laughing from behind one of the homes. I bit the inside of my cheek then decided to go check to see what was so funny. I pressed myself up against the walls and peeped around the corner secretly, making sure to stay nice and quiet.

"Oh look, the little demon boy is getting angry," snickered one of the boys, he was ten years old so he had about five years on him. He shoved Inuyasha onto the ground and all he did about it was glare at him with his ears lowered. "You have those claws of yours for a reason dog boy! Why don't you use them huh? Why not stand up for yourself? Or are you just a big ol' chicken?"

I frowned and propped the rods up against the house.

The boys surrounded him as the girls sat a few feet away, watching and giggling. Another boy picked Inuyasha up by the collar of his robe then threw him like a ragdoll. They burst out laughing as he growled.

It's not my business, it's not my business, it is _not_ my business! Midori, don't get yourself in on this!

Then the one I know named Kenni, who was two years older than me, put his foot on his back and stepped on him.

"Ya half breed, you're nothing more than a waste of life in this land. Stupid hanyou! You should just do yourself a favor and jump off a cliff. Do it for yourself and the rest of us! Pathetic weakling!"

I sucked in my breath then ran out from behind the corner. I thought I was going to do something heroic but…it didn't exactly turn out that way. I fell…right on my face after I tripped over my own feet.

I groaned and pulled my face out of the dirt. Everyone starred at me in surprise. What have I done?

"What's the twerp doing here?" one of the girls hissed.

Kenni picked me up, off of the ground and shoved me backwards. "What do you think you're doing here Blondie?"

"U-Uh…"

"Speak you dummy!"

"This-This isn't right," I spat at him. "Leave Inuyasha alone. H-He never did anything wrong…"

Kenni gave me a confused look. "What?" He turned to the beat up hanyou on the ground. He was waiting for a moment to run for it. "Do you know Midori?" Inuyasha shook his head and didn't meet my teal eyes. "Why are you defending him? Get out of here before we have to hurt you too, Clumsy Oaf."

I searched deep down inside me for the bravery that I'm supposed to have then shoved Kenni over into the other guys. I hurried as fast as I could to Inuyasha without tripping again, and pulled him away before the others could realize that the practical mute just went against them.

"W-What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm getting you home before anything else happens," I explained in a low voice. My full concentration was on my feet.

"Why did you help me? I didn't need it!"

I glanced back at him for a moment before almost tripping again. "…I thought you might have needed it, so I helped…sorry…"

"Well don't apologize!"

"Why?"

He huffed and ran a head of me, taking his hand back. "I don't need help getting home. Go away."

I grabbed the back of his sleeve and pulled him to a stop, behind another home. I realized what I was doing and let him go. He stared at me in surprise anyway, with his big golden eyes.

"U-Uh sorry. I just thought…that you should…thank me? I would have thanked you if you got me away from those guys."

"You're not me, got it?"

I nodded. "I know I'm not but…we're not that different."

He frowned. "Do your parents know you're talking to me?"

"No."

"Don't then."

"But-!"

"But what? I don't think you understand that I'm a _hanyou_. I'm _dangerous_!" He showed my his claws and his fangs. "_Grr_! See?"

"If you were dangerous then why didn't you defend yourself? Sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound that way…"

He glared at me. "My mom doesn't want me fighting with the other kids. That's why, got it? Now will you go away?"

I blinked a few times. "Oh, I'm being annoying. Sorry. I just thought it was the right thing to help you…no one should be treated like that. Well, I was bringing fishing rods to my Daddy so goodbye Inuyasha."

He hesitated then said, "It's Midori right?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye then Midori. Um, watch out for those kids."

"I will." I waved to him, tripped one more time, and then hurried to get the rods, avoiding any of the kids.


	3. A Bit Out of Line

**Now the ball is rolling since the first chapter is over. Here comes chapter two =]**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Inuyasha, I don't claim it's mine, I would never do such a thing! That's illegal!**

**Chapter 2: A Bit Out of Line**

"You want me to do what?" I questioned, almost dropping my chop sticks.

"I want you to bring these old blankets to the town over and give them to our family there," my Dad explained.

"I'm going there alone?!"

"Don't be silly, it's not that far away," Mom reminded me. "It has to be only four, five miles."

"Um…okay. When am I leaving?" I'm a four year old and they're sending me to my aunt and uncle's house alone?

"We thought you would leave in the morning after breakfast so you'd be there by mid-day," Dad replied, eating the rice in his bowl.

"Is that okay with you Honey? Aunt Yuki and Uncle Reni have been having a hard time since the storm. It gets a bit chilly in that empty house of theirs. I'm sure they already have blankets but whatever makes them more comfortable."

I hid my face as I rolled my eyes. My Aunt Yuki and Uncle Reni are rich, I know that, but they lost a lot of their things after the big storm last year. They're still rich, they just have a few holes here and their in their house. I'm not going to argue with my parents though. It would be good to get out of the village for a while.

I lay on my mat for a bit, just thinking about stuff. My parents were asleep now; you could hear both of them snoring.

It's been a few days since I helped Inuyasha with the kids in town. I've been avoiding the big kids but my parents heard about me helping him. I had to explain myself, but they weren't too angry since they just think that I don't understand the difference between youkai and humans and how there shouldn't be anything in the middle. I guess they would be right about that.

I haven't seen Inuyasha in town lately, not like I know what I would do if I did. I didn't actually mind talking to him but people have been giving me dirty looks ever since. A lot of people are over it now since I am only four but sometimes I do catch people glaring at me. Doesn't bother me too much though.

Morning came all too soon and before I knew it, I had eaten breakfast and was sent out into the early morning air.

I had the old, thick blankets in a basket and it had a strap on it that went around my shoulder. It was pretty early so people were either feeding the children or working in the rice fields, so I didn't have difficulty in getting across the village. I was still wary of the big kids though.

I made sure not to fall with the blankets, my parents won't be happy if I were to get mud on them. My aunt and uncle wouldn't be happy either. They don't even need these. Why do I have to walk so far just for them to tell me they don't need them? I think it's because Mom and Dad don't realize that they don't like us. Well my aunt likes me, which is why they sent _me_ to do it. I guess I won't mind going there if I get another beautiful kimono out of it. Since Aunt Yuki can't have children, she uses me as her daughter.

I made it to the edge of town with no problem and after I made it across the bridge, I was sure that I wasn't going to get attacked by anything, well anything that would be considered human.

I saw the little shack and I noticed that it was where Inuyasha and his mother lived. The wood was rotting away, it looked awfully miserable there. I stopped walking and glanced at the blankets. It must be cold in there too.

They need it more than my aunt and uncle do.

I scratched the back of my head. "If Mom and Dad find out I could be in a whole lot of trouble…"

Without another thought I went right up to the small home and knocked on the door. I'm sure acting a lot more brave than I usually do. Whatever I'm doing different, I sure like it! One day I'm standing up to the big kids, today I go against my parents' orders, the next…I might become friends with someone I'm not supposed to be.

The door slid open and a beautiful woman stood inside the hut. "Hello? Who are you?" she asked in a silky voice.

The woman had very long, straight black hair and big grey eyes framed by thick black lashes. Her skin was so pale too. She looked like she could have been a princess if she didn't have such common clothes on.

I gulped down my nervousness. "I'm uh Midori and I thought you could need these." I slipped the basket off of my shoulder and handed it to her. "I know they're a little dirty but I'm sure they'll work just fine."

She held the basket in her hands confused. "Thank you so much Midori but…why do you give me this?"

"I thought you might need it," I bit my bottom lip and tried to see inside, "Inuyasha isn't here is he?"

"How do you know Inuyasha?" she questioned.

"Those blankets didn't come from me okay?"

"I suppose so but," she shook her head, "would you like to come inside for a while? I made tea."

I guess I don't need to go to the town over anymore. Why not?

"I would love to," I smiled, following her inside. Going into a stranger's home? When did I grow a backbone?

Their home was just one room with two mats rolled out around a fire, no table or cushions. It sort of bothered me that a gorgeous woman and her young son were forced to live in such a place. I was right to bring the blankets here, even with the fire burning brightly, I could freeze easily.

She poured me a cup of tea and handed it to me. "Feel free to sit on Inuyasha's mat, I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to sit on the floor," she insisted, now shifting through the basket. "These are beautiful blankets; do your parents know that you're giving them away?"

I sat down on the mat with my tea and nodded. "They know I'm giving them away, but they think I'm walking to the town over to give them to my aunt and uncle. They don't need them though."

She ran her hands across the top of the blankets; there were four of them in there. "I am so grateful to you Midori, I'm sure Inuyasha will too when he hears about your gift to us. But why do you not want him to know? How do you know him?"

"Um well I sort of helped him out," I took a sip of the tea and lowered my eyes, "with the other kids. He didn't want the help then…I don't think he'll want it now." I looked back up to her and grinned. "Stubborn one isn't he?"

"You helped him?" Her voiced caught a little. "Why?"

"Everyone sounds so surprised by this! I just believe that no one deserves to be treated like that! Why does it matter if he's a hanyou or not? If he was full demon they wouldn't screw with him and if he was human then they wouldn't screw with him either, why does it mean that if he's half he has to get tormented by everyone?" My mouth seemed to run off without me. "Sorry, if I said something like that to my parents I'd be in a whole world of trouble. I'm usually better at holding my tongue."

"I'm glad you didn't, I couldn't agree with you more. If only everyone thought like you. You can call me Izayoi by the way," she introduced.

"It's really nice to meet you Izayoi."


	4. Is Friends Okay?

**So Midori got to meet Izayoi in the last chapter. Her parents don't know that their daughter just gave the blankets meant for family, to a demon lover and her hanyou son. Hopefully they don't figure that one out.**

**Now, you guys know that the real owner of the Inuyasha series isn't on FanFic, and I'm on Fanfic, thus, I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form. It would be pretty cool if Rumiko was on Fanfic though O.o**

**Chapter 3: Is Friends Okay?**

I got to talk to Izayoi for enough time for me to walk to my aunt and uncle's and back. I did want to stay longer but I knew my parents were going to start to worry. I got a big hug before I left and I noticed that she was so cold, which made me feel so proud of myself for bringing the blankets here.

"Stay warm Izayoi, bye," I waved on my way out the door.

"I will, goodbye."

I shut the door behind me and noticed the storm clouds above. I do have to get home before it down pours.

We got to talk about a lot of stuff, like Inuyasha's father that was dead now, his step brother Sesshomaru that he's never met, and how life has been like living here. She didn't sound bitter about it, she sounded like she was blessed, being able to live anywhere. It's like she was a saint or something! If I had to live like her, I would be pissed at the people who forced me to live in a little shack like that. Especially if I was a single mother. But she was happy to just have a roof over her head and a meal over the fire everyday.

I made it over to the bridge before having my shoulder yanked at. I fell backward and landed on my back.

I opened my eyes and Inuyasha stood above me. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Hey," I sat up and shook my finger at him, "that hurt a little you know. You should apologize!"

He straightened his back in surprise. "…Sorry."

"Good, now help me up." He held out his hand and I took it and made it onto my feet. "There. Now what was your question?"

He shook his head then scratched it. "Um…oh yeah! Why are you here?!" Wasn't as intimidating the second time.

"No reason really. Had to bring something to my family the village that way," I pointed in the general direction.

"Then why did you just come out of my house?"

"Busted," I laughed. "Your mom invited me inside for tea; it's an awfully cold day today. I did realize something though."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"We should be friends!"

"…What?"

"I mean my parents can't know but your mom likes me. I don't have anything against you and I don't really like any of the other kids in the village. You know? It could be a lot of fun!"

He stared at me dumbfounded. "Wha…What?"

I rolled my teal eyes. "Do I seriously have to repeat myself?

"Uh…you want to be _friends_?"

"Yeah," I nodded quickly. "Do you want to be friends?"

"You could be in a lot of trouble for that."

"As long as my parents don't find out the truth I don't care." I smiled at him brightly. "I don't see why we can't hang out."

"Um…I…I guess it would be okay…"

"Great! I would stay but," the rain started to fall and in seconds it started to down pour, "oh my god! Bye Inuyasha!"

We waved to each other then ran home. My house was a bit farther away so I was completely soaked by the time I got back.

I made it inside the house and my parents were gone. Mom was working in the rice fields and Dad in the vegetable fields; they should be back soon enough since there's no need to work in the rain.

I curled up under a blanket after I took my wet dress off. I started a pot of hot water over the fire so my mom could make tea when they got back.

I'm friends with Inuyasha, and the funny thing is, I hope that _everyone_ figures it out. I could be in a lot of trouble by my parents though. It better be nice out tomorrow though, so I can go play with Inuyasha. I might get away with it but if my parents are stuck inside again, there's little to no chance that I'll get out. I smiled to myself. I have a friend, and he's a hanyou. How cool is that?

Mom and Dad suddenly flew inside and slammed the door behind them as the thunder roared and the lightning lit up the sky.

"Whoa, it's really coming down out there," Dad chuckled, shaking himself off. "Welcome home by the way Midori."

"Yeah, welcome home," Mom greeted, squeezing the water out of her clothes. "Where are the blankets? I mean, how'd Yuki and Reni like them?"

"They didn't want them," I replied, knowing that the next time we visit I'd get busted for it. "I gave it to someone who paid for it."

"How much did you make?" dad asked shocked.

"Not much, I spent it on a cup of a tea. Made sure I stayed warm before heading back, ya know?"

"Oh, smart girl," Mom grinned, patting my head. "A good cup of tea does sound good right now doesn't it?"

"It does," my dad agreed.

"Dad, is the storm going to be let up by tomorrow?" I asked while we were all circled around the fire.

"It should be all cleared up in no time, it looked like those clouds were moving pretty fast," he responded. "Did you have plans or something?"

"No, just wondering. Maybe I'll pick flowers or something, wouldn't that be nice? Have some flowers around here?"

"That sounds like a very good idea honey, here," she handed me a cup of tea. "It's nice to get out of work though. Right?" She nudged my Dad.

Mom and Dad slipped into their own conversation but I didn't mind. Don't need them snooping around in my plans. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to hanging out with the only person that people have banned me from seeing.


	5. Trying it Out

**Midori and Inuyasha are sorta doing the friend thing now…kinda…they haven't really hung out yet, but that's what is going to go on in this chapter! I have sworn to it! On a mission! Chapter Four Mission!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yup, it is just that simple people.**

**Chapter Four: Trying it Out**

Who ever came up with this idea of shoes?! Kami, surely you have the power to bane this land of such evil!

I groaned as I pulled on my cursed shoes. My parents had left a few minutes ago so I wanted to head over to the edge of the village and meet up with Inuyasha. As far as my parents know, I'll be collecting flowers all day. Hopefully it stays that way too. Now that I think about it, this sort of thing could go on for _years_ if I'm careful.

I brought a basket with me as appearance so whenever someone asked me where I was heading, I'd say to the pick flowers. Of course some people were suspicious since I was heading to the edge of the village, standing up for a demon then heading over there twice in two days? That weird blonde girl _has_ to be doing something.

I only tripped once on the way over, which I was very proud of by the way, but as soon as I made it over there, and saw Inuyasha sitting on the roof, I caught myself tripping over my own feet every three or four steps. I was smiling though.

When I started walking across the bridge is when he noticed me. I waved to him and he jumped off of the top of the house like it was nothing and hurried over to me. He didn't look _nearly_ as excited as I was, but I knew that this was _Inuyasha_ not some ditzy girl from inside town.

"Let's go to the field, my mom is sleeping," he advised, as he glanced down. "What's the basket for?"

"Actually I told my parents that I was going to pick flowers today, I guess I could while we're in the field," I grinned. We started walking and I noticed almost immediately how stiff and tense he was. "Are you nervous?"

"Pft, no."

"Well I am a little," I admitted.

"Why? Because I'm-?"

"No, not because you're a hanyou," I interrupted. "Because I've never done the whole friend thing before. And I couldn't care less about you being a half demon. I guess I'm just the coolest person in the village."

I saw him crack a smile. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Four. You?"

"I'm five. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I did have a sister once, but she was a really small baby. I don't remember a lot about here but," I held out my hand, "she could fit in my hands. She didn't live for very long. What about you?"

"Mom told me that I have a brother, a step brother. I haven't met him but I don't really want to."

"Why?" A brother is a brother, whether he's a half brother or not. I would kill for a sibling of any kind.

He raised an eyebrow. "I hear that he's a very…proper…person and he doesn't tolerate humans, especially hanyous. Just a hunch that we wouldn't get along."

"I suppose. I guess I'm still too young to understand that whole issue."

"Or you're the only who ain't stupid."

We talked all the way to the field, just outside of the village, that no one ever visited anymore. When we got there, I tried extra hard not to fall, but it seems like the harder I tried to stay up on my feet, the more I tripped.

"What is wrong with you and walking?" Inuyasha asked while he helped me up again. "I have never met anyone so uncoordinated before."

"It's not my fault, it's these stupid shoes," I sighed.

"Then take them off."

"Uh I'd prefer not to."

"What? Why?"

"I have these nasty burn scars on them from when I was really little. I had my feet really close to the fire and then the fire shifted and a burning log fell on them," I explained, trying to be open about it.

"Well I have lots of scars." He rolled up his sleeves and pointed them out. "That one was when I fell off the roof, that one was when I was climbing a tree, oh I like those ones, it's from when I got attacked by a raccoon. Mom and I had a nice meal that night. See? I'm sure that burns aren't going to bother me."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "You promise not to freak out?"

He gave me a weird look. "Yes, I can tell you that I am _not_ going to 'freak out'. I don't want to be picking you up this whole time."

"Fine." I sat down in the long grass and practically disappeared. I slipped the shoes off of my feet and put them in the basket so I couldn't lose them. As soon as I had them off though, Inuyasha sat down and looked at my feet closely.

"Yikes," he commented. My feet weren't skin colored; they were red with some paler parts since it has been a while. "Nice one."

"_Thanks_." I got up onto my feet and I couldn't help but grin. The grass under my feet was still wet from the storm yesterday. "Come with me to pick flowers?" I asked, smiling at him brightly.

"I don't pick flowers," he frowned.

"Then you can…protect me from whatever would live in these fields," I giggled. "Would that work?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess I can do that."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me to the largest patch of wild flowers. I didn't trip at all, never lost my balance, so the problem was my shoes, I wasn't just making excuses.

I got to pick flowers quietly while he stood on top of a boulder protectively. It looked so serious about it, which was cute. The funny thing was that I actually felt safe. I had no reason to feel like I was in danger though; I've been to this field a half a million times. I'm use to the quiet, he probably is too, but that's not why we're out there.

"Say Inuyasha," I started after picking a few flowers and setting them in my basket, "you're having fun aren't you?" I glanced around when there wasn't a reply. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?"

I spun around looking for him. The tall grass blew around as a gust of wind spun through the field. It's like he disappeared!

"Inuyasha! Oh no, the first time I'm our here with him and I lose him," I groaned, hanging my head in shame. "I am such a terrible human being!"

"Um…" He tapped on my shoulder from behind me. I shrieked a little and spun around. "I was just…here." He handed over a big bundle of flowers to me. "Are these what you were looking for?"

"You scared me! I thought I lost you or you ditched me or somethin'!" I accepted the flowers and examined the tiger lilies. "Wait…where did you get these? These don't grow in this field."

"No, they don't." He pointed to a line of trees. "Behind there is a huge garden of flowers like these."

"How'd you find it?" I asked in surprise.

"I'm a dog demon, my nose works good."

"Huh, no kidding." I smelled the lilies and sneezed when I got pollen up my nose. "Ha, excuse me. I think that whole smelling thing is awfully cool though. I bet that sure comes in handy."

He smiled a little. "It has…you want to hear a few stories about how my nose has gotten me out of trouble?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome." I sat down on the ground and waited in anticipation for the story.


	6. Moment of Need

**Wow, chapter five already. Craziness! Well I want to say what happened in the last chapter but nothing too big happened. It was just a bonding day with Midori and Inuyasha =] But this chapter will be a little different. Dun dun dun!**

**Disclaimer: I can't say Inuyasha is mine because I never lie! *nose grows* Okay I lie but I don't own Inuyasha! *no nose grows* Ha! Told you so! I'm awesome. *nose grows* I give up.**

**Chapter Five: Moment of Need**

I pulled the dead flowers out of the basket I put in the middle of the table. These weren't the same flowers I got the first time I went out there with Inuyasha, that was close to a month ago, almost two. These were from a few days ago, it's really too bad that they die so quickly. I haven't seen Inuyasha since then, which is weird. We decided that I would meet him in the field by the tiger lilies but he hasn't been there. This sort of thing has happened before but that was once and his mom was sick. I don't know why he's gone this time, but I'm sure I'll see him soon enough.

I braided up my long blonde hair like the way Mommy showed me. It was nice and quiet in the here since I didn't meet up with Inuyasha again today and everyone was working. I was still too young to do anything other than carry food and water home. I'll be starting to work in the rice field soon enough and it'll become really hard to meet up with Inuyasha. Well this isn't a time to think about that anyway.

I cleaned up the house a little bit, folding blankets, throwing garbage outside, heating up water from over the fire for tea later. Just because I had extra time on my hands, I walked down to one of the rivers and washed a few of my kimonos.

I looked around as I rubbed a smooth rock over my dress, cleaning it. The forest across the river was dense and there was always sounds coming from it. It's where we bury the dead since it's easy to get to but it's still far enough away from any homes for their ghosts to haunt us. Some people don't believe in that sort of thing…but there's no such thing as being too careful.

This is weird; it seems way quieter around here than normal. I know people are working, but it's still so quiet. Maybe it just seems like that since I usually don't spend all day alone, except for the last few days. It's not a sad quiet…it's just quiet. I must be losing my mind or something.

By the time I got back home and hung up my wet dresses, my parents were home for the day and were changed into their after work clothes. Dinner and tea was ready so my timing was pretty much perfect.

"Hey Mom and Dad," I greeted, taking a seat at my spot. Mom poured everyone a cup of tea, handed that out, and then poured the stew over the white rice. "How was your guys' day? Working and stuff?"

"Work was work," Dad yawned. "Praise Kami that it's over."

"Everyone will be back to working like normal by tomorrow," Mom assured him. "Maybe they'll give you a day off since you did extra work. That would be nice wouldn't it honey?"

"Wait, I missed something here. Why wasn't everyone working today?" I asked, setting my tea down on the table.

"That Izayoi girl died," Dad replied commonly, like he wasn't talking about someone that was dead.

My eyes grew. "What? How'd she die?"

"She got sick or something, not surprised, that drafty house was either going to kill her or the hanyou," Mom explained, in the same tone that Dad was using. "The guys had to bury her today since she died yesterday."

I felt sick, deep down in my stomach. "Uh, may I be excused?"

"What for? You haven't touched your food Midori," Mom pointed out with her chopsticks. "You can do whatever you want after your done eating."

I started shoveling it into my mouth and as soon as I made it to the bottom, I dashed out of the house. I had shoes on again so I tripped a few times but once I concentrated on my feet, I was able to make it over to the other side of the village only falling one more time. I didn't know what I was going to do or what I was going to say but I knew that I had to get over there. I don't care how strong he was going to act, I was going to be there for him, whether he likes it not!

I knocked on the door and called, "Inuyasha, it's me." It was quiet inside but I knew he was in there. "Come on Inuyasha, I…I just found out. Please let me in." I noticed the begging tone in my voice but I didn't care.

I waited a moment before I heard him say, "Come in."

His voice was hoarse but I didn't hesitate to slide the door aside. I closed the door behind me and stared at Inuyasha. He was sitting in front of the fire with blankets around him. He didn't even look at me when I sat down next to him. His face was empty but I could see the circles under his eyes and how red his eyes were. I might be four but I know what those are signs of. He's had a lack of sleep and has been crying, a lot. I felt terrible for him, sitting alone in this cold little shed. The second mat was still rolled out.

"You okay?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm just fine," he mumbled from beside me.

"No you're not. Just…tell me what to say."

"You don't need to say anything."

I guess he was right. I don't need to say anything because there is nothing I could possibly say to make this situation any better. It seemed like anything I came up with in my mind would actually make it worse. So what was I supposed to do since there was nothing I could say?

I hesitated for a moment then leaned over and hugged him through the blankets. I squeezed as hard as I could. I didn't say anything.

I don't know what he's going to do now that Izayoi is gone. He can't handle it out there on his own. Not with all those demons that are far meaner than these villagers. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but all I could do was show that I was going to be there for him, like the friend I want to be for him.

To my surprise, he shifted his body and hugged me back, just as tight as I did. I felt tears seep through my kimono. It shocked me down to the core when I noticed him shaking. I had never thought that I'd even witness Inuyasha crying but even someone as tough as Inuyasha, can't keep from crying when the only person who's unconventionally loved him, died. I couldn't imagine losing my mom.

"She just…didn't wake up," he whispered. "I knew she was sick Midori but…I-I never thought that she would…"

I held him tighter and I started to tear up a little. "We're going to handle this together okay?"

He nodded into my shoulder. "I'll be f-fine in no time."

"Stop being the tough guy," I murmured, closing my eyes. "Just…take the time you need to."

"But…" He shut his mouth and just hugged me. I think he just realized that he didn't have to be so strong in front of me.


	7. Never Want to Hear

**I'm so sad, Izayoi died because she was sick. T-T -(It's a face) She's gone but Inuyasha continues to live in the village…but outside the village. Midori helps him with food when he needs it and warmth during the winter months, but this chapter is years later when he's fifteen and she's fourteen. Ten years later, on the nose.**

**Disclaimer: We're six chapters in and if you don't know that I don't own Inuyasha, I think you need to check with your doctor O.o**

**Chapter 6: Never Want to Hear**

"Mom I just have to go, like right _now_!" I pressed while trying to walk to the door. She yanked at my arm, trying to bring me back.

"Midori this is important! It will only take a moment!"

I sighed, "Fine, but afterwards I _need to go_!"

"Yes, yes, you can do whatever after your father and I tell you." She pulled me over to the table and sat me down.

Mom and Dad sat down across from me and looked me over proudly. I gave them weird looks. "So what is this all about?" I questioned, leaning towards the door.

"Well," Mom started, grinning at Dad, "we've been speaking with our friends, you know Goro and Aneko?" I nodded, remembering them. "Remember their son?" I nodded again, recalling the boy that was probably a good four to five years older than me. "Keiji and you are now engaged to be married!"

My expression fell and I stared at them blankly as my mother cheered excitedly and Dad expressed how he liked 'that boy'. "W-Wait a second…I have a fiancé now?"

"Yes, but you won't be married until your fifteen," he explained, patting my mom on the shoulder. "Are you okay with this arrangement?"

"Uh…"

"Unless there is another boy-," Dad started.

"You do go running off a lot!" Mom realized. "You aren't seeing another man are you?! Keiji was really excited in marrying you!"

I hid the blush developing on my face. "Of course I'm not seeing anyone else; I don't have any friends in the village…"

"That's why we think you'd like to be married to someone that's in a different village," Dad explained.

I faked a smile. I was wondering when they were going to start finding me a fiancé. I knew it was coming. There's…only one other person I would even consider a little bit…but that's ridiculous.

"I remember Keiji being very handsome," I commented, trying to be positive about it. "Will we be visiting them soon? I haven't seen him in a while."

"We'll make arrangements," Mom grinned. "So Midori, you were in a hurry to get somewhere?"

I shot my head up. "Right! See you guys at dinner!"

I struggled to maintain my balance as I dashed like a mad woman to the edge of my village where the field was, and a tiny little hut where my best friend lives. As soon as Mom reminded me of my meeting with Inuyasha, the information I had just gotten left my mind, but as I got closer to the field, the first time I tripped, it dawned down on me that I was getting married to someone next year.

I sat on the ground for a moment in a daze before noticed that I scraped my knee. I groaned and pressed my forehead to the palm of my hand.

I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I can't believe this! I don't even like that guy! Not like it mattered but…

"Midori, what the hell are you doing?"

I looked up and Inuyasha stood above me with his arms crossed. I smiled almost like a reflex but my expression fell again.

"Uh, I tripped again."

"Just take your shoes off weirdo." He ripped off a part of his white undershirt and kneeled down to wrap it around my knee. "One day you're really going to hurt yourself because you wanted to hide your scars."

"I guess." I bit my bottom lip. "I need to talk to you about something Inuyasha."

"I need to talk to you too." He helped me to my feet and smiled at me. "But for now, take those damn shoes off."

I smiled a little and pulled them off without another thought. I left them by the hut before climbing on his back. He ran at ridiculous speeds to the farthest side of the field. The air blew my long blonde hair back, it was a rush!

He set me down in the long grass that was so familiar. The sun was out and not a cloud in sight. I closed my eyes for a moment before sitting down. Inuyasha sat down next to me then fell onto his back with a deep breath.

"So?" I asked, looking down at him fondly. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" I didn't want to go first.

"Mm," he groaned. "Oh right. Well…I've been thinking about this for a while. You've been my best friend since like…forever but…I'm leaving the village."

I raised an eyebrow. "For how long? A few days? A week? A month?"

"I'm done living here Midori," he explained, locking his golden eyes with my teal. "Everyone here _hates_ me so…I'm going somewhere else."

"What? You're leaving for good?" He nodded. "You expect the other villages to be different? They're not Inuyasha. Are you going to go run off to a mythical land where humans and demons and everything in between can live in harmony? Because there's no such thing! It would be _stupid_ to-!"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get angry! I'm just tired of the people around here giving me dirty looks all the time and maybe if I just travel around, it won't be a problem. I'll visit and stuff. I really will," he promised.

I looked away from him and off into the distance. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why? You know I can handle myself," he scoffed.

"But you'll never have anyone around. You'll just be…so alone." It reminded me of the time before Inuyasha and I were friends.

"I guess I'll have to get use to not having you around. Are you going to be okay without me around?" he questioned, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

I gulped and looked down. "Inuyasha…I'm engaged. I just found out before I got here. It's to this guy name Keiji."

I didn't dare look at him.

"He is a nice guy but I don't want to get married to someone I hardly know and…I can't do anything about it. You're going to be gone when I have to put up with it marrying a guy I can hardly remember. Please don't leave Inuyasha," I begged, getting the guts to turn my gaze back to him.

He just stared at me with big eyes. "You're getting married? Y…You're getting _married_?"

"Uh huh."

He shook his head. "I don't want to be around when you get married to that dude Midori. I wouldn't even be able to see you afterwards. Soon enough you'll have a family to take care of and could you imagine what would happen if he caught you with me? This is risky enough; I don't think I can do something like that to you."

"No, no, no!" I grabbed onto one of his hands and I felt like I was going to start crying. "I can't do this without you! I don't want to get married to him!"

"I'm sure he's fine for you, you said he was nice." His white ears twitched on top his head. "You'll be happy."

"So you're just going to get up and leave? We've been friends for the last ten years and you're just going to run away with your tail in between your legs?"

"Hey, I am not running away!" he snapped defensively. "I don't want to stick around to get insulted any longer, and I don't want to be here when you grow apart from me. I said I'd visit but I'm not staying Midori, I'm just not happy here."

I frowned at him. "And what am I? A burden?"

"Don't be stupid, you're not a burden. You're the only one who I actually would call a friend. But I'm only happy when you're around and when you're not going berserk at me because I want to get away from this hell hole!"

I huffed and crossed my arms.

He took a deep breath then put his arm around my shoulder. "You'll always be my number one Midori," he sighed.

I blushed and looked up at him. "You promise to visit?"

"I'll let you know one way or another that I'm in town," he nodded, avoiding my eyes now.

"I guess…I'd rather have you visit than not at all."

"So you're done freaking out at me?"

I shoved at him and laughed. "I'm _sorry_. So…when are you leaving do you think?" I asked. I felt a lot better even though he's still leaving. I didn't think the thought of me getting married would have freaked him out as much as it freaked me out. I guess I can handle it as long as he comes back sometimes.

"I don't know yet, tomorrow maybe. I won't leave until I see you after work. Does that sound good? Not like I need you to sign off on everything I do."

"_Sure_, whatever floats your boat Inuyasha." I leaned up against him and enjoyed some of the last moments I would have with him. With my best friend. With the only boy I would ever love with all my heart.

I was going to get married, and the feeling I felt for him were going to mean nothing. I guess I'm always going to wonder what would have happened if I told him, I'm just happy I was just able to be his friend.


	8. The Attack

**Guh, I'm tired of those sad chapters. So let's move on to a hopefully happier chapter! I have no idea, I haven't written it yet. Not at this point in time anyway. By the time anyone reads this, it will be written so…**

**I don't own Inuyasha, the episodes, the manga, any form of Inuyasha is not mine! And this is my disclaimer.**

**Chapter 7: The Attack**

It's been about three months since Inuyasha left and he hasn't been back to visit but I'm sure he's fine. He's too tough to let anything happen to him. I trust him to come back. All I can do is trust him to come back.

I starred at the dark sky and shivered at the unusual coldness in the air. I ate my dinner slowly as I stared out the window. Something weird is going on, I don't know what it is but I have a _bad_ feeling about tonight.

I never once had the urge to use my weapon before but tonight I went into my grandmother's box that she gave me. Inside it was a special fan made of sharp blades. No one knows it, but I have been specially trained by my grandmother to use that fan so I could defend myself. After she died, she passed it down to me. Not even Inuyasha knew that. This night, I had my Fan of Blades by my side.

"Hey…Mom, Dad, do you guys think there's something odd going on?" I asked uneasily, unable to eat any more.

My mom looked around obliviously. "What are you talking about dear?" The wind blew furiously against the house. "Oh that? I think bad weather is just heading our way is all. No reason to sweat over it Midori."

"I don't know Mom." I shook my head slowly.

"You've never been freaked out over storms before," Dad pointed out. "Just eat your dinner, go to bed, and it will be over before you know it."

I reached down and locked my hand around the fan.

Then I heard someone yelling above the sound of the wind. "Everyone! Demons! Demons are coming!"

My eyes grew and I jumped to my feet. Before my mom or dad would order me to stay in the house, I ran outside, without my shoes on. I have a feeling that if we're under attack by demons, they're not going to care about the scars on my feet.

I flipped out my fan then stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the demons flying in the sky in the distance. But then they took a sharp charge down towards the village, at the people with spears and bows and swords. I saw people taken down in no time flat and I soon realized that I wasn't going to win this fight.

A few demons strayed away from the path and tried to take a bite at me, but I sliced through them like wet paper with my sharp fan. Some demons flew right over our village but there were still too many for us to handle!

My mom latched her hand on my shoulder and she called, "Midori! Get out of here! Run for it!"

"What? No! I have to stay and help!"

She shoved me away. "We're all going to evacuate when we can, get out of here okay?! We'll follow later! Run!"

I hesitated then ran off towards the forest. I had to fight my way to it but as soon as I made it inside the tree cover, I was safe. I just kept on running, knowing that the sooner I stop, the sooner the demons could catch up to me. All I could do was keep moving. I don't really remember what was in my mind that night I spent, running away from my home, but I'm sure I was thinking about if I was ever going to see my parents again. Mom just told me to run, not where to run or when to come back. I wasn't even sure if they were alive. I thought I felt lonely before, but that night was the worst. I had no parents, no Inuyasha, not even a soul within a ten mile radius for all I knew. The only sounds that comforted me was the sound of my feet hitting the ground, the sound of my breathing, and the animals running away from me. I blocked out any other sound, or I just don't remember anything else other than that. I do remember how tightly I held onto my fan though; it sort of showed how scared I truly was. Cold, scared, and alone.

I finally stopped when I saw a well ahead. My mouth was so dry from running. I thought I ought to be a safe distance away now since the sun was starting to come up.

I grasped onto the edge of the old well and looked down it. I groaned when I was able to see the bottom, the done dry bottom. "No water," I murmured to myself, shaking my head. I sat down on it and wrapped my arms around myself while I peeked around nervously. "Since there's a well here, there should be a town by, perhaps." I felt like talking to myself would make me feel less alone. "Maybe I can bring back help. Maybe they've seen Inuyasha." My eyes grew at the thought. "Maybe they've _seen Inuyasha_." I pressed my fan to my chest, the bit of hope lighting up my face.

"Excuse me," a voice chuckled somewhere from the forest, "do you know one named Inuyasha, did you say?"

I couldn't see who was speaking so I was ready to whip out my incredibly sharp fan. "Um yes…who are you?"

"Ku, ku, ku someone who doesn't entirely care for Inuyasha and Kikyou," the male voice responded.

I frowned. Who's Kikyou? "Who _are_ you?" I demanded. "How do you know Inuyasha? Where is he?"

"Oh no, no, no. I cannot let you see him."

"Huh? Why not?!"

"That would ruin my plan to 'take care of' the both of them. You could prove to be a problem for that."

I stood up and threw out my fan, showing whoever it was the blades. "You're not going to hurt Inuyasha! Over my dead body!"

"_I_ wasn't planning on killing him, I was going to leave that to Kikyou, but if you insist." A person in a baboon skin came out of nowhere and these giant arms came flying out at me. I easily sliced them and they fell to the ground in large green chunks. He aimed for my heart and my throat so he was actually trying to kill me! "A human girl with a weapon, I am so tired of them."

Was this Kikyou person a human? "Who is this Kikyou person?" I asked, deflecting anything he was throwing at me

"A miko and a huge pain in my existence. That hanyou sure likes her though." I faltered in my stepping a little and he almost pierced me in the arm but I quickly sliced it then regained my balance. "Is this a shock to you little girl?" he chuckled, not phased that I was slicing him up into bits.

"It's Midori, not 'little girl'! Damn demon!" I shouted, throwing my fan and it went flying through the air.

It sliced his head off and it rolled right off his shoulders and onto the ground. The hood fell back and revealed a man with long, black, wavy hair, pale skin, and bright red eyes. He still looked totally unaffected even though his head was on the ground, completely detached from his body.

"I am Naraku, and you just lost your weapon."

I shot my eyes to my fan that was embedded in a large tree. Before I could make a plan to get it back, he pierced me right through the leg and I fell backwards, into the old well, with bones at the bottom.


	9. A Different World

**For those who don't know too much about the Inuyasha Series (shame on you) Midori just fell down the Bone Eater's Well after combat with Naraku, who is the major bad guy. So when we left off, she got stabbed in the leg then fell backwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my OC Midori, but she wouldn't exist without the Series so…I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8: A Different World**

I expected to hit the ground pretty hard but for a second it felt like I was floating. Then I found the ground again as I laid on my back. I stared straight up, out of the well and I couldn't see the forest. It looked like…a roof?

I sat up and winced at the pain in my leg. I could hardly look at it, with all the blood and _hole going through my leg._ How was I supposed to get out?

Then I noticed the rope ladder going all the way to the top. I don't remember that being there. I used the edges of the well to pull myself onto one foot. I jumped over to the ladder and latched my hands onto it.

"Come on Midori, you can do this," I breathed before using all my upper body strength plus one leg to get me to the top.

I stumbled out and caught myself on the door. It's a shrine, how did I get in a shrine? How did the well get in the shrine? I'm losing my mind, I'm sure of it. One moment I'm fighting someone named Naraku who's planning the demise of my best friend and the next I'm in a shrine with no clue how I got there, besides some old well.

I moved outside and looked around the strange land I fell into. What appears to be a house was to my left, and to my right was a large tree with a scar on it. There was also a slice on it. I was strangely drawn to the tree. So despite my bleeding leg, I limped over to it and sat down next to it. I leaned up against it and closed my eyes.

Inuyasha, where are you? I miss you so much and need you right now. Why did you have to leave the village? You could have handled all those demons like they were flies. You're just so much stronger than the rest of us, so much stronger than me. I never wanted to leave your side; I should have gone with you. My parents wouldn't have been happy but I would do anything to be that close to you again.

When I opened my eyes again, after falling asleep, I found myself lying on some bed in a room I have never seen before. I felt that my wound was wrapped up and a wet cloth on my forehead.

"What in the world?" I sat up and took the cloth off of my head. I looked out the window and saw the tree I had passed out by. It was dark out now but I spotted it easily from the light coming from my room. So I'm in the house now?

Then the door opened and a woman peeked inside. She looked surprised when she saw I was awake then came in.

"Oh hello, I'm glad you're awake," she grinned, bringing in with her a bowl of plain white rice. She wore odd clothes, it sort of bothered me but I wasn't one to judge clothes at the moment, since the one I wore were drenched in blood and dusted with dirt. She set down the tray on my lap and sat down on a chair. "So…what's your name?"

"Um I'm Midori…where am I?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"You don't know? This is the Higurashi Shrine. Where are you supposed to be honey?" she asked nicely.

"After the demons attacked I was just supposed to get somewhere safe but I got into a fight with this guy named Naraku. He did that thing to my leg and then I fell down some well and then when I climbed out I was in that shrine over there. I laid down by the tree next to it and the next thing I know I'm here!" I babbled on.

"Oh, it sounds like you should talk to my daughter then. Are you from the Feudal Era?"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Is this a different time period?"

"You're from about five hundred years in the past I believe."

My jaw dropped. I just traveled through time? Ha, this has to be a joke, a sick…very thought out joke. An incredibly detailed joke…I don't know who would want to pull such a joke but…

"W…What? You're joking right? That sort of thing isn't possible," I laughed weakly. "I can't be five hundred years in the future…"

"I've freaked you out, oh dear. How about you just eat your rice there and think things over Midori? I'm sure Kagome will be home soon enough and can explain things to you, better than I can."

The woman left the room and shooed some people away that were outside my door. I didn't wonder who they were because I just figured out that, that well I fell in somehow transported me five hundred years into the future.

I don't know how it happened but there's no other explanation for what happened. Maybe I'm still sleeping? No, my leg hurts too much for that to be possible. I know this isn't some joke.

This has to be real.

Or I just lost my mind.

I guess either of those is possible, especially for the moment. Too much has happened within the last two days for me to think clearly. I guess I have time now to let my mind settle, with my leg damaged and all.

I just want to go home and forget about the long night in the forest, the duel with Naraku, and ending up in this place. Please let this all be a dream, please let everything the last few months be a dream. When I wake up again, I want to be in my house that wasn't attacked by demons, go to my job with working in the rice fields that haven't been destroyed, and I want to see Inuyasha that hadn't ran away, in our field where we use to always meet.


	10. Through the Snow

**So Midori is in Kagome's Time. Yup. That's basically all the happened in the last chapter besides some of her confusion about what's reality and what she wants to be reality. That's some deep stuff *rolls eyes*. Hint: I hate writing drama, but I love writing drama…I think my brain is just dead right now. *runs to kitchen for nutrition!***

**Disclaimer: "Mwahaha! I is EvilDude! So I am evil! I am stealing this account and claiming that Inuyasha is-!" MidnightSummer punches EvilDude in the face epically and he falls out of the chair. "You shall no prevail villain! For I am the true author of this fanfiction and I don't claim the actual Inuyasha Series as being mine!" "Nooooo! My plan is foiled! If it's written down it's been established!" "Get out of here and…how'd you figure out my computer password?!" EvilDude runs away, arms flailing in the air. MS runs after him, now in a mission.**

**To be continued…But not really**

**Chapter Nine: Through The Snow**

Snow. So much snow. Has it really been that long? I guess it must have been since my leg is almost completely healed, even the scrap I got on my knee was worse than the previous hole inflicted by the demon Naraku.

I stared out the window from my room at the scarred tree that I remember from my first day here. I've been here for a while now, not sure how long but I now know the people that live here is 'Gramps', Souta, 'Mama', and the one named Kagome that I have yet to meet. Sometimes I wonder if she's real but I've seen pictures of her. I don't really talk to the family much about anything besides where I came from and how I got here. I know little to nothing about them. I guess it's good to keep it that way.

I heard a knock on my door and little Souta walked in with all of his snow gear on, ready to play in the snow. "Midori, do you want to come out with me? It's better than staying inside with nothing to do?"

"It is," I agreed, "but I don't have much to wear outside."

"You can borrow Kagome's stuff. You're about the same age. You're both fifteen aren't you?"

I just turned fifteen not too long ago. "I guess so. She wouldn't mind would she?" I asked.

"She's never here to use them really," he smiled. "Not to mention, you're already using her clothes anyway."

"I guess," I smiled. "I'll meet you outside okay?"

"Yeah! Okay!"

He rushed out and soon enough I saw him outside, making snow angels. I closed the curtains and went into the closet with a few clothes I'm borrowing from Kagome until I go home. I moved out of the old pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a weird, blue, long sleeved shirt. I left my room and went out to the entry way closet where there was a pair of boots, a jacket, a scarf, gloves, and these odd things called earmuffs. I've seen Mama wear something like them before so it didn't take me too long to figure them out…after accidently slapping myself in the face a few times.

I went out the door into the cool winter day and it took me only a few seconds before I tripped and went flying into a snow pile.

"Here we go again," I sighed. I pulled my face out of the ground and Souta ran over to me.

"Are you okay Midori? You sure fall a lot."

"Yeah, I know, it's the shoes."

"Um okay, want to help me make a snowman?"

"Sure! Me and an old friend use to have made the best snowmen." I started rolling up the bottom part. "Do you want to roll the middle part Souta?" I asked, pushing the large ball in front of the shrine.

"Yeah, I have these rocks for the face too," he smiled, handing them to me. "Work on the head will you?"

I nodded and started to roll up a ball that was smaller than the one he was making. The tip of my nose started to get a little cold but it was hardly noticeable. Souta's cheeks were already turning red, but he was bundled up really nicely, he looked like he was drowning in his layers.

"Midori, help me!" Souta called.

I turned and he was trying to shove the middle part onto the base. I quickly set down the head and rushed over, not falling, and helped him lift it up. We put it into position then he grabbed the head and set it on top. As he arranged the sticks as the arm, I put the face on. I slipped the gloves off of my hands and put them on the ends of the sticks. I also took off my scarf and those devil earmuffs.

"There, that's a pretty awesome snowman in my opinion," I stated. "Good job there Souta."

He gave me a high five then we both froze when we heard movement from inside the shrine. I raised my eyebrow then the doors flew open and a girl ran right into out snowman. It toppled over with the girl on top of it.

"_Aw_! Kagome! You killed our snowman!" Souta whined.

She shook the snow out of her hair and made it onto her feet. She was my age with black hair that went to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a dark brown and for some reason she had a bow in one hand and arrows strapped to her back.

"Huh? Who are _you_?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's Midori, but are you the one who knows about the whole time travel thing? Kagome?" I questioned. I would have headed back by now if I thought I had something to return back to. My village got attacked by demons…I'm not in denial; they're probably not alive anymore. I won't believe it until I see it for myself though. Maybe if she can help me, I can go back and maybe find another village. Not many villages accept strangers but if she knows some people it would be easier.

Surprise crossed her face. "I am Kagome, how do you know about it?"

"I'm from the past so…"

"You're from back in the Feudal Era? How did you get here?" She shook her head. "Souta go inside will you?"

He ran inside without much of a thought and I didn't continue until he closed the door behind him.

"I fell through the well and I haven't gone back, those are dangerous times to be traveling alone," I explained. "So…is there a way you can bring me to some village where I can live?"

"Of course," she agreed, being friendly. "I was actually coming home for a few days but there's a village nearby where the well comes out. I have friends there and they'll set you up somewhere."

"Really?" Could it be that easy?

"Sure, it's not a big deal Midori. Just say that you're with me and you'll make a good home there," Kagome assured me. "I'll be back there in three days."


	11. OhHello

**I'm just getting so excited! Midori is going back! I think you guys know what will be happening in this chapter but I don't want to spoil it for those who don't know what I'm talking about. So read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, period, sweet and simple. Unlike my disclaimer for my last chapter -_- That was weird.**

**Chapter 10: Oh…Hello**

I hastily pulled myself out of the well and rolled out, onto the snow. It was snowing here, nice and lightly. Despite the memories of the last time I was here, I was genuinely happy that I was finally moving on.

I quickly made it to my feet and made it a few feet before, once again, my body moved quicker than my brain did and I tripped over a loose shoe lace. I caught myself against a large tree, and when I looked up, it was the Scarred Tree from back at the shrine. I recognized this tree now; it's the one that my fan got stuck in before I fell down the well. My fan is gone, but I don't remember that scar being there before, when I was fighting Naraku. I ignored it and wiped my hands on the coat I was allowed to use until I got new clothes. I stared up through the empty branches that weaved back and forth.

I still get comfort in this tree, don't know why, but I do. I pat the bark softly with my uncovered hands and the cold reminded me of my mission to find a new home.

Then there was a rustling in the woods and it made me jump. My eyes darted around, searching for the source.

"H-Hello?" I called out. "I know I heard you, you better come out or else I'm going to think that you're here to hurt me!"

Then a little kitsune came jumping out. "No, no, no! I swear I didn't mean to freak you out Miss! I just heard something coming from the Bone Eater's Well! Are you…from Kagome's time?"

"You know Kagome?" He nodded. "She just sent me here, but I'm originally from here, but I spent some time there since…guh it's a long story."

The small orange hair boy with teal eyes like mine, tilted his head. "Um, explain it to me later then. My name is Shippo. But Kagome sent you here?"

"My name is Midori and yeah, I want to live in the village near by?"

"Oh, you should talk to Kaede about that then. She's the head miko around here ya see?" He waved me over to him. "I'll show you the way."

This reminded me of the woman Naraku mentioned. "Does the one named Kikyou live around here?"

He jolted. "You know about Kikyou?"

"Not really. I heard things, but is she living near here?" Maybe she knows where Inuyasha is. Even if she does like him, like him a lot.

"Uh…no one ever knows where she is and 'living' isn't a good word for her either," he corrected.

"She's _dead_?" There goes that idea.

"More like a zombie, brought back from the dead." He started to walk like a dead person. "It's hard to explain."

"Tell me later then Shippo. Then you wouldn't happen to know where one named Naraku would be, would you?" I would ask if he knew where Inuyasha was but knowing him, he avoids people like they were poisonous.

"Now how do you know about _Naraku_?!"

"Bastard tried to kill me," I huffed. "He said he wanted to get rid of Kikyou and someone named Inuyasha. Of all people, he has to know where Inuyasha is."

"Wha? You're looking for Inuyasha?"

My eyes grew. "You know where he is?!"

Before he could respond, I saw someone standing at the end of the forest with hair that matched the snow and eyes that matched the sun. I saw the robe of the fire rat and stopped dead in my tracks to stare.

"Shippo, who do you have there with you?" he called.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, my eyes the size of the moon by now. "Inuyasha is that _you_?!" I started running and my mind rushed. This is it! I'm going to be with him like I've always wanted! I'm going to be able to touch him with these fingers once again!

Then I tripped and went face first into the snow. I moaned and didn't move, embarrassed by my clumsiness. "Damn boots," I grumbled into the cold snow.

"Midori? Is it really you?"

I lifted my head and looked up at the familiar face. He was kneeled down, staring at me with huge eyes. I grinned and pulled myself out of the ground. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laughed.

"It _is_ you! I found you, I found you, _I found you_!"

He pulled me back and stared at me some more. "Midori? But…huh? You disappeared fifty years ago when your village got attacked. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm completely alive and…_what_?! Fifty years ago? But I've only been gone for a few months!"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "It's been fifty years…but you're here! How is this possible?"

I sighed, "Lots of people seem to be asking that question. I'll tell you later okay?" I hugged him again and squeezed the life out of him. "I'm so happy I found you Inuyasha! I found my best friend!"

He got onto his feet and squeezed my right back and spun me around a little. "I just can't believe you're still _alive_! I couldn't be more glad that-!"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Shippo shouted. "What is _going on_?! You two know each other?"

Inuyasha set me down and his face reddened at his actions. "Oh uh…Midori is a friend from back in the village I grew up in a really long time ago."

"Huh? But that was fifty years ago. Midori, you certainly don't look like you're in your sixties."

"Thank you, I'm not. I'll explain it to you guys okay? But for now, can we get somewhere before I freeze my ass off?"

Inuyasha jumped a little. "Did you just _swear_?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's sort of grown on me, but about the whole frost bite on my butt thing?"

He picked me up with a smile, as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, and ran quickly to the village near by.


	12. New People

**Happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy! Inuyasha and Midori are finally united! *start to tear up a little* It's these small moments I live for.**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Inuyasha. And I don't, so you would be right =]**

**Chapter 11: New People**

I explained to everyone the events of the last few months to Inuyasha and the rest of their 'group', once I got back into a normal kimono and out of those off future clothes. But Inuyasha's new friends were very nice. Miroku was a _very _charming monk that everyone seemed to be nervous about for some reason. He was handsome, I can admit that but he was way older than me. He had black hair and a little pony tail. His eyes were dark blue. Then there was Sango, a demon hunter. She had dark brown hair that went to the pit of her back and big brown eyes. With her was Kirara, black and pale yellow, a two tailed, cat demon. Kaede was the miko that Shippo mentioned, and we all gathered in her hut.

Inuyasha was frowning right from when I mentioned the demon attack to the very end. That's when he explained what has been going on the last _fifty years_ for him. I learned about Naraku…and Kikyou…_and_ Kagome. The high from finding Inuyasha again began to wear off as I noticed my chances. I wasn't planning on trying anything but I kind of liked the option being there.

After he got through how he met everyone in the hut he concluded with, "So that's about it. You're caught up now."

I sat there with my eye wide. "I guess you guys have been pretty busy huh?" I couldn't believe that this all has happened within the few months I've been gone. The whole thing freaks me out a little bit.

"Um, you okay Midori?" Shippo questioned. "You're looking a little green."

"I'm _fine_," I laughed. "It's just been a _long_ day."

"Well are you coming with us?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and I said in unison.

"Since you're friends with Inuyasha, you're coming with us to defeat Naraku aren't you? He did attempt to kill you after all," she pointed out while petting Kirara who was lying in her lap.

I saw the panic in his eyes almost immediately. "Um I don't even have my fan anymore and it's the only weapon I know how to use," I shook my head. "I would go otherwise."

"Did ye say that ye lost a fan?" Kaede spoke up. "I found one in the forest when I was but a small girl. It was actually lodged in your tree Inuyasha." She got up and went to a basket at the corner of a hut. Then she pulled out a silver fan and brought it over to me. "Is this yours child?"

I gasped and smiled. "It is!" I flipped it out and I heard the _ching_ of the metal. "Oh how I've missed you, my sharp and pointy friend."

"_So_?" Miroku pressed. "Are you coming with us?"

"Absolutely-!" I exclaimed.

"Not!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You are _not_ coming with us Midori, it's far too dangerous."

I frowned. "I've saved your sorry ass far too many times for you to tell me that something is too dangerous. And I owe Naraku a little hello for trying to kill the both of us."

"That's not fair, that was back when I literally _could not_ defend myself, and this is actually dangerous."

"Says the guy who almost drowned in a three foot deep pound."

"Says the girl that can't go three steps without falling on her face."

"Hey, that is the shoes fault not mine."

"So you expect to walk around in the snow without shoes on, on our little journey? You'll lose all your toes. And we can't have you falling all over the place."

"You're _funny_; I can walk just fine when I concentrate." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you can't make me stay here."

"Come on Inuyasha, you let me come with and I'm just a little kid," Shippo mentioned.

"He's got a point there," Miroku agreed. "And Shippo can hardly do anything to protect himself."

Shippo glared at him.

"Midori, you held your own against Naraku too right?" Sango added.

I nodded quickly. "See?"

"Naraku is stronger now than back then."

"Any help is good help though," Miroku said. "It can't hurt."

"I promise I won't be a burden Inuyasha! I really won't!" I guaranteed. "If I get in the way you can send me back here, no harm done. _Please_? Pretty, pretty _please_?" Annoying him probably wasn't the best approach but I didn't really care all that much. I knew I was going to win this one.

He lowered his ears and narrowed his eyes at me. "…Fine."

"Oh thank you! You won't regret it!" I reached over and hugged him around the shoulder.

"I better not."

I took my arm back and examined my fan. "Thank you for taking such good care of my fan Kaede, it looks like it did when I lost it."

"Don't mention it, it is a beautiful weapon."

"May I see it?" Sango asked. I handed it over to her and she looked it over closely. "Steal is it?"

"Yup, got it from my grandmother. Taught me how to use it. Grandma and my parents are the only ones who know-."

"Midori, come with me," Inuyasha interrupted me again, pulling me onto my feet. "We need to talk."

"Um okay, take care of that will you Sango?"

"Uh sure," she agreed.

I went outside and Inuyasha led me far enough away from everyone. "What's going on Inuyasha?"

He stopped and turned to me. "Midori, for the last fifty years I've been stuck to a tree, thinking you were dead. I just got you back, I don't want you to go again," he murmured. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll cut off your pony tail."

"It's a braid," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "You get what I'm saying right?"

I nodded. "I understand. I do understand Inuyasha." I smiled at him. "I'm just glad that I get to see you again. When my village got attacked I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again. Now I'm here, without my parents breathing down my neck. Not anyone who can tell me not to be friends with you." I grabbed onto his hand. "I can watch out for myself, I really can. You just watch Inuyasha, I might just surprise you."

"And that would be something completely different. But hey, you don't have a fiancée anymore," he smiled a little.

I laughed, "I don't have a fiancée. Maybe the whole time travel thing has some perks huh?"

"I guess it does." He tilted his head then looked off into a different direction. "I am glad you're here Midori, despite how I don't want you to come with."

"Pft, I know you missed me, who wouldn't? But I know you're just worried. I was worried once you _didn't visit_ for months are you _left_." I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. "I could kill you for making me worry like that but since I'm trying to get you to not worry so much, so I won't."

"Uh…I can explain that."

"You don't have to," I released him and grinned. "That is behind us. I'm now looking forward to making friends with your friends and killing the crap out of Naraku. Oh and finding these Shikon Shards."


	13. Fights?

**To be honest guys, I'm starting this chapter at 9 at night, so I don't feel like doing a little intro thing. I have energy, I swear I do, but I just don't feel like doing one =\**

**So anyway, I don't own Inuyasha and stuff.**

**Chapter 12: Fights?**

"Where the _hell_ is that girl?" Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth in the snow. "She said three days."

"Take a breath Inuyasha, she'll be back," Sango assured him, sitting with me on the fence. Shippo was building a tiny snowman with Kirara and Miroku stood next to Sango. "She said she's be back so she'll be back."

"Kagome has pulled where she's stayed extra days before and we don't have the time. I should just go get her."

"Was he always like this or did it come with being stuck to a tree?" Sango whispered in my ear.

"He's was always like this."

"I heard that!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha," I chuckled, "it's really not that big of a deal. Maybe I don't get it since I just joined this little group, but I don't think you need to stress over it. If Kagome said she was going to be back here, then there's no reason to go running after her. She lives right next to the shine, it's not like she's going to _forget._"

"And remember the _last_ time you went after her?" Miroku reminded him. "I'm surprised you're still not soar from all the 'Sit's you got."

He shuddered at the word. "_Fine_, I'll wait until dinner but after that I am going back for her." He sat down in the snow with a huff.

Drama queen. He needs to loosen up a bit. I sighed and accidently stuck my hand in a pile of snow on the fence. I shook the snow off of my hand but then got an evil idea. While Inuyasha got distracted by Shippo's and Kirara's snowman, I packed together a ball. Sango and Miroku watched me and they got it.

"Oh Inuyasha," I called sweetly.

He glanced up and both Inuyasha and I threw our snowballs at the same time. We both dodged them.

"I _knew_ you were going to do something like that!" he laughed. "Guess you haven't changed much."

I packed up some more snow balls, slipped off of the fence, and then threw more of them at him. "Predicable huh?" All of the balls hit against his sleeve while he yawned. "How about this for predicable?" I threw one more and it slide past his sleeve and smacked him right in the chest.

"_Ow_! What was that?!"

"Oh nothing…just a rock."

Shippo burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up half pint. And as for _you_," he pointed at me, "I'm going to get you!" He reached down and made a nice and big snow ball. Then he threw it right at me with no mercy. I quickly ducked out of the way but I heard it hit Miroku with a _thud_!

He fell backwards, over the fence and landed on the other side, where he immediately started making snowballs. "Wish to help me Sango?"

"With pleasure."

And before my eyes, an all out snowball war broke loose. Even Kirara found a way to throw them with her tail. It was all in good fun though; it wasn't like we were trying to kill each other.

Death by snowball? That would suck.

I threw some at Shippo and he threw them right back at me, laughing. But I froze when I felt my _ass_ being rubbed.

I shot a deathly glare over my shoulder and found the monk grinning like all get out. Like any other reasonable lady, I started pelting him with snowballs. "You sick monk! How dare you!" Sango and Inuyasha joined me in burying him.

"Ladies, Inuyasha, all I was doing was finally making her part of the group," he laughed. "I've already sworn myself to you Sango, but Midori if you'd like to bare my child too-?"

"What is going _on_?" someone questioned by the forest. We all looked and Kagome stood there with a huge yellow bag on her back. She looked a bit shocked.

I threw one more snowball at Miroku's face, as a subtle message. "Oh, hi ya Kagome," I waved.

She blinked a few times. "Is Miroku being a pervert again?"

"When did he ever stop?" Sango grumbled, adjusting the hiraikotsu on her shoulder. "Nice to have you back Kagome-chan."

"Um, nice to be back. So are we ready to go? Midori, you found a place to live here right?"

"She's coming with us!"Shippo blurted out excitedly. Inuyasha glared at him. "What? She is, ain't she?"

"_Is_ she?" Kagome asked.

"I am," I said quickly. "Is that okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, if we can bring Shippo along I don't know why we can't bring you along."

"Oh come on!" Shippo whined. "I'm not that bad! I'm the only _real_ demon here besides Kirara!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves. I quickly stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Is this really something to get physical about? Aren't we supposed to be traveling to kill Naraku and find jewel shards and stuff? You're wasting time you know."

He growled at Shippo again then put his hands into his sleeves. "You're right, let's get going. Every minute we're not finding jewel shards, Naraku is finding them."

Kirara phased into her larger self and Sango brought me over to ride in front of her and Miroku, since she didn't trust him to be that close to me. I didn't trust him either, now I see why everyone looked at time like a ticking time bomb every time he got close to me. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and Shippo went onto her shoulder.

I guess this is usually how everything goes. I'm sure I'll get use to it eventually, the everyone caring for but trying to kill each other. Because I'm not use to weird by now or anything.


	14. First Night

**Now Midori is traveling with Inuyasha & Crew. She got a little taste for our favorite characters, but it's too late to run now! Mwahaha =]**

**Disclaimer: I'm laughing at the fact that someone on FanFic can get busted for claiming something is theirs. I don't know about you guys, but if I'm a writer, I wouldn't be making fanfics of my own stuff. Well Maybe I would, but that defeats the purpose of the statement I just made….So I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 13: First Night**

I sat with Sango and Kagome inside a home while the boys helped carry firewood in for the night. The village let us stay in this abandoned home for the night but they weren't going to provide heat or food since they're suffering from hard times here. You can't blame them, it's not like you can walk out into the field and grab something to eat quick, it's months into the winter.

This is one of those villages that don't think that women should work besides taking care of children and making meals, so we just got to sit there. I flipped my fan back and forth, bored out of my mind. Sango pet Kirara and Kagome set out this odd food we were supposed to eat once we get a fire going.

Coming from a village where women work just as hard as the men do, I was a little impatient. "Can we do _anything_ to help them?" I asked.

"Not unless you're helping children or making food," Sango replied with a yawn. "So good luck with that."

"Would it count if I helped Shippo?"

"He's a demon child, doesn't count."

I fell onto my back. "What if I do it _really quickly_?"

"If you get caught, we could get kicked out of the village."

I rolled onto my stomach. "Could I dress up like a boy?"

"With what clothes do you plan to do this with? Are you seriously that desperate to help them out?" she asked.

"I just want to do _something_." I sighed and rolled back onto my back. I guess it's better to be in a village that's against women working then a village that hates hanyous. "It's a good thing we found this village. It was starting to get a little cold out there," I commented, just trying to make conversation. Probably wasn't the best one I could have picked. Mental face palm.

"No kidding," Kagome agreed. "Hopefully we get a fire going quick or else we're all going to freeze during the night. But, Midori?"

I glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"So I heard that Inuyasha and you use to be friends, back when he was a kid, living in a village."

"Uh huh."

"…What was that like?"

"Believe it or not, he hasn't really changed that much."

"I can only imagine," Sango snickered.

"He was a good kid though," I assured them, smiling at the ceiling. "I can't say too much since I could be killed."

"That makes me want to know," Kagome chuckled. "Did you know Izayoi too? Or was she already…"

"I got to meet her and talk with her a few times before she got sick and…well you know. She was so nice though and _so_ beautiful. It was really sad when she passed on." I lowered my voice and leaned in closer to them. "You didn't hear it from me, but-."

The door slid opened and Miroku walked in with an arm full of fire wood. "Hello ladies, what were you talking about?"

"Goats," I replied. "Have you ever had goat milk Miroku?"

Oh sure, when I try and come up with a subject I talk about the weather but when I have to lie I come up with the most genius thing ever? I amaze myself.

"Uh…I can't say I have."

"That's a shame, it's pretty good when you're able to milk the goat without getting a hoof in the eye," I smiled sweetly.

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing and I just sat there smiling. Miroku put down the wood and stared at us confused.

"I feel like I'm missing something here."

"It's nothing Miroku," Sango chuckled, calming down. "Where are Shippo and Inuyasha?"

"They're coming up behind me with more wood. All the wood we found was frozen so we had to cut down a tree and cut that up."

"I doubt it was that difficult with the tetsuaiga," Kagome mentioned. "Hopefully he didn't freak the villagers out."

"Well there's been a lot of demon attacks in the area apparently, so just seeing a hanyou cut down a tree wasn't that traumatizing to them."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Demon attacks?"

"Probably has to do with a loose jewel shard somewhere. Do you sense any Kagome?" Sango asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Then Shippo jumped inside and Inuyasha followed behind him. "Jeez Shippo, would it kill you to take more than _one log_?" he complained, up to his ears with the logs he was carrying.

"Instead of giving Shippo a hard time Inuyasha, let's get the fire started so we can eat," Kagome advised.

He sighed and set down his pile by the fire pit. He threw a few logs in and worked on starting up a fire.

"Inuyasha, did you smell any demons around here?" Sango inquired.

"Just the ones from the attacks."

"They're not coming here are they?" Shippo squeaked. He cleared his voice and tried again. "I mean, for the villagers' safety."

"I'll let you know if I notice anything," Inuyasha scoffed, "for 'the villagers' safety'."

I shuddered at the thought of those demons coming here. I still have nightmares about that night.

Once the fire started, he sat down next to me and the food started to get passed around. I'd never seen anything like it before, bags of these weird looking round things. Bottles of water too? It was the weirdest things I've ever seen in my whole entire life, and I spent some months in the future. I never once saw food like this, but that's probably because Mama gave me food that I recognized.

"Midori you _have_ to try these," Inuyasha enthused, handing me the bag of the round things. "They're called _chips_."

I reached my hand in and pulled one out. I examined it for a second then stuck it in my mouth. My eyes grew in surprise. "Whoa, 'chips' are _good_!" I grabbed a bunch more and so did Inuyasha. We ended up eating the whole bag, it's a good thing no one else wanted it. We also had these cups called 'instant ramen' it was magic, I swear.

My worries about the demon attacks melted away and I easily slept through the night while Inuyasha watched over us. During dinner I had noticed that Kagome kept glancing at us. I knew she liked Inuyasha, and Inuyasha liked her, so she was probably a little concerned that he decided to sit by me, instead of her. I'm not trying to take him from her, but she has to understand that this is the first time he's got to see me in _fifty years_ when he thought I was dead. So I didn't take any mind to her.

Soon enough I'm sure he'll be back to doing whatever he usually does around her. Whatever the hell that is. Not sure I want to know.


	15. Koga the Wolf Demon

**Okay, okay, I just want to jump into this next chapter, ubber excited! If you saw the title of the chapter you know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now to Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Koga, The Wolf Demon**

Kagome had thought that she sensed a jewel shard so we were down in the snow, following her. As we walked further, she said that she felt the feeling getting stronger and stronger.

She paused in her steps and looked up.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"The jewel…is moving."

"Then something has a hold of it, damn," he groaned.

"Um…"

"What is it Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Well uh…there's two shards. So…"

"_Great_, just what we need right now. A flee bitten wolf showing up and getting in the way is exactly what we've been missing this whole trip."

I nudged Inuyasha in the arm. "What are you talking about? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"He's talking about Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," Miroku replied for me. "He claims that Kagome is 'his woman', so he rubs Inuyasha the wrong way."

So let me get this straight, Inuyasha is into Kikyou and Kagome and Kagome is into Inuyasha and Koga is into Kagome? What the hell? Sango and Miroku are together. So that leaves me with Shippo and Kirara as the only ones who aren't taken…wow. The only relationship I've been in is with Keiji, my ex-fiancée, and I didn't really like him all that much. That can't be healthy.

My thoughts about how sorry my love life was, was interrupted by a young looking male demon, running up in a tornado. He had long black hair up in a pony tail and he was dressed in fur. He also had blue eyes that made him surprisingly attractive.

"What's up Kagome?" He suddenly took her hands and pulled them close together. "Are you ready to come with me yet?"

"Of course she's not going with you!" Inuyasha snapped, pushing them apart. "Why would she want to go with you to live in some cave that smells like wet dog?!"

"I doubt that spending time with you smells any different, you Insolent Pup!"

Soon enough they were face to face, arguing up a storm as thick as pea soup…I heard Souta say that once. But they were attacking each other like angry dogs…that was ironic but the point is that I have _never_ seen Inuyasha dislike someone like this before, which is saying something. I've never seen him hate someone before, so I didn't believe that he hated Koga, but he had to be darn close.

"You idiot, you wouldn't know the difference between a bird and a bass!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're one to talk, damn half breed! A rock is smarter _and_ better looking than you!" Koga exclaimed.

It was going against my judgment but I got in between them, like Kagome should have been doing, and shoved them apart.

"Knock it off will you?! If either of you say one more spiteful thing to the other, then it will prove that you're stupid little three year olds! I swear I will cut off both of your tongues and put them in a place the sun don't shine! Got it?!" They both stared at me surprised. "I said 'Got it'?!" Koga and Inuyasha nodded. "Good, now what is the point of this meeting? Koga, if you just came here to get Inuyasha's feathers all ruffled up or flirt with Kagome or whatever, you can scram. We're sort of busy at the moment."

He blinked at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Midori, what's it to you?"

He pointed at me, "I _like you_. Midori," he took my hands the way he did with Kagome, "would you like to be my woman?"

My eyes widened and the corner of my mouth twitched. "_Huh_?"

"_Hell_ no! This is _not_ happening!" Inuyasha shoved him away from me. "You stay away from her Koga!"

"Aw _come on!_ You cannot tell me that you're after her too! This is unfair!"

Inuyasha's face and mine turned bright red. We both yelled, "We're just friends!"

"Then there is no reason for you to keep us apart then." He jerked me over to him quickly from my wrist.

"She's only a human, you shouldn't be interested." Inuyasha jerked me just as painfully back from my other wrist.

"I like her fire." Koga pulled me over.

"Get _lost_, she's not _interested_." Inuyasha pulled me back.

"Why not? I don't see anyone else pursuing her." Pulled back over to him.

"Any one is a better option than _you_!" Pulled back once again.

I pulled my arms away from them before they could pop a shoulder blade out and slide my Fan of Blades out. "One of you, yank at me one more time, I _dare_ you." I backed away from them slowly, making sure not to trip. "Inuyasha, I can handle myself when it comes to…suitors. Don't need you to stand up for me."

"Ha!" Koga laughed in his face.

"As for you," I shook my fan at him, "I just got out of having a fiancée, I certainly don't need another."

"So you're not ready yet?"

I sighed and rubbed the bridge over my nose. "I really don't know you well enough to say yes or no to your 'proposal'. So for the time being, sure, I'm not ready yet. Does that make you feel better."

"Yes, take the time you need, I guess. Do you wish to stay with the mutt for now, as well?"

"Watch it, that's my childhood friend you're talking about. But yes, I will be spending the time being with 'the mutt'." Inuyasha glared at me. "It's not entirely inaccurate. But Koga, I advise that you run for it before Inuyasha blows."

"I can take him but I was in a hurry anyway." He took my hands like before and stared at me deeply. "I will come back for you Midori, my golden haired flower. See ya." The he sped away in that tornado of his.

I scratched the back of my head. "That was the stupidest conversation I've ever had in my entire life."

"Well," Kagome pat my shoulder, "he's off my back and onto yours. Good luck, you'll need it."

"Wait a second, I'm not engaged again am I?"

"No, but he'll be back about that little matter," Sango explained, patting my other shoulder.

So then it's, Inuyasha like Kikyou and Kagome, Kagome likes Inuyasha, Koga likes me, and I like Inuyasha. My head hurts.

"You don't…actually like Koga do you Midori?" Inuyasha questioned as we all started to walk again.

I glanced at him from over my shoulder and smirked. "How would I like a guy that rips on my friend so much? Worried though Inuyasha? Gonna loose you longest known friend to a guy you despise?"

He rolled his eyes and put his hands inside his sleeves. Nothing to say back to that apparently.

"That was interesting," Miroku commented. "Who would have thought that Koga was so desperate to get with a human girl that he'd flip flop that easily. Wouldn't it make more sense to be with another wolf demon?"

"Perhaps," Sango shrugged, "but I don't think Koga likes being typical."

"I'm glad I'm too young to worry about this sort of thing," Shippo stated, sitting on top of Miroku's head.


	16. Kikyou and Developing Jealousy Part 1

**So Midori got to meet Koga in the last chapter. That was…pft I was laughing half the time I was writing it. I love freaking out my characters with other characters. So much fun. I do love Koga, although he is not my ultimate love in the series, but he is my second go-to. I am less excited about this chapter, only because I do have a deep hatred for Kikyou, sorry, I just do.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. (wish I did, but I don't)**

**Chapter 15: Kikyou and Developing Jealousy Part 1**

We were walking to the closest village since it was starting to get dark out. Kagome was resembling Souta that day I went outside with him. It was cold out, I admit that, the tip of my nose was freezing, but we were going to make it to that village and hopefully get a place to sleep in just a few minutes. I was so ready to fall asleep too.

Then Kagome's and Inuyasha's head shot up at the same time.

"I sense three jewel shards," she mumbled.

"I smell…" He didn't continued but these white soul collectors flew across the trail in front of us then a woman that looked like Kagome, stopped in front of us. She had a more impassive expression and longer, straighter hair than Kagome. Other than that, they were identical. "Kikyou? What are you doing here?"

She tossed the jewel shards to Kagome. "It's better for you to have them instead of Naraku."

I frowned at her. So this is the bitch that shot an arrow at Inuyasha and stuck him to a tree for fifty years? Why does he like her? She's not even a real human anymore.

"I also carry a warning for you Inuyasha," she said in her soft voice. She looked at me then back to him. "I would like to speak in private, if you don't mind."

"Um sure," he turned to us, "you guys go on ahead without me, I'll meet up with you okay?"

"Of course," Miroku agreed, pulling the rest of is along. "We'll figure out our sleeping arrangement, but we can't promise that we'll leave you any food."

Even as we were heading into the village, I still stared over my shoulder, watching Inuyasha and Kikyou go into the forest. It made me nervous. I didn't know her, for all I know she could be sticking him to another tree, or worse, killing him. She could be working for Naraku, you never know.

This village allowed us to stay the night but the boys and the girls had to be separate so Miroku and Shippo went to their hut and us girls went to ours. When we got there, there was food already sitting out for us. As soon as we sat down to eat, Kagome started going on about how 'impossible' Inuyasha is.

"He knows how it makes me feel when he goes running off to be with Kikyou but why does he continually do it? I know we fight a lot, but it's mostly about him being stubborn and him being with Kikyou. Am I talking to a brick wall?" She took a big bite of the rice and continued. "It sure feels like it. I swear, one moment I mean the world to him and he cares but the next he's running after Kikyou. I'm not over reacting, am I Sango?"

"I think he just needs to choose. He either needs to commit to you or stop leading you on," she nodded.

I just ate silently.

"Thank you, he's making it seem like he wants to be more than friends but he's kissed Kikyou several times and he hasn't even kissed me once."

Goosebumps rolled up my arms. He kissed her?

"No matter how much he tells me how much he cares, that fact is always hovering over my head. I always feel like I'm in second place here."

I feel like I'm in third, when he told me that I'd always be his number one. I guess it was a childish thing to say, but I remember that meaning so much to me. Still does. Always will mean the world and the stars to me.

"As I said Kagome, he just needs to pick. I don't think Kikyou would be so broken up about it if he choose you. She's not even human anymore, she's just a clay woman that has her soul and her looks. You can't make a life with someone like that…that's just plain gross."

I'm feeling sick. I set down the bowl of rice and ran my fingers though my hair.

"You okay Midori?" Kagome asked.

"Just not feelin' so hot," I waved my hand at her, "I think I just need some air." I got onto my feet, not bothering to put my shoes on, and went outside into the cold winter night.

I walked around aimlessly for a while before coming across a garden, or what's left of one. I brushed the snow off of a large bolder and sat down, getting my feet out of the snow. I pulled my legs up and rested my arms on them. I stared up at the clear night sky with the large half moon taking some attention from all the stars.

I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes. Why didn't I go with Inuyasha when he wanted to leave the village? Things would have been so much different if I went with. He might not have been arrowed to a tree for fifty years, first of all, but maybe we would have been more than friends too. Just those few months without him around made it feel like that long. But ever since I've seen him again, things have been different, we use to be so open, but it feels like he's closed right up again. I still love him, oh Kami knows I still love him, but it's so hard to stay strong knowing that there are two other girl in front of you that he'd rather be with.

My stomach churned at the thought. Maybe if I stayed behind in the demon attack…oh Midori don't think like that, you know what would have happened. But if I lived through it, I would have gotten married to Keiji and had a family…he's not the preferred father but it's not like I would have felt any differently about the kids.

I shook my head and looked out over the snow covered garden. The pond was frozen up the flowers were frozen, everything was frozen. This coldness…it reminds me of Kikyou. She doesn't have a heartbeat, she has no body warmth, and the way she looked at me. Just the way she looked at me, made me feel like I wasn't supposed to be that close to Inuyasha. What is with these women and being so protective? Not like the guys aren't any different. Is Inuyasha even happy? Having to juggle these girls and find jewel shards _and_ find Naraku? All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. Maybe that's why I don't like Kikyou, because I don't believe that he ever was or ever could be happy with her.

"Midori?" I jumped out of my skin and brought my attention to Inuyasha, standing behind me. "What are you doing out here?"


	17. Kikyou and Developing Jealousy Part 2

**Okay, this chapter is just a continuation of the last chapter so I can't really say what happened in the last chapter when this is technically the same chapter. O.o Confusing.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, believe it or not.**

**Chapter 15: Kikyou and Developing Jealousy Part 2**

"Midori?" I jumped out of my skin and brought my attention to Inuyasha, standing behind me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Jeez, you scared me. Um," I calmed myself down a little and took a deep breath, "I just needed to get some air."

"Kagome is pissed isn't she."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "A bit."

"Shit, I am going to get a lot of 'sit's out of this one." He came by and sat down next to me. He stared up at the moon quietly for a few moments while I just looked at him. "Kikyou said that you didn't like her."

"Now, how would she be able to tell something like that? She hasn't even heard me speak," I scoffed.

"She can tell that sort of stuff. You don't do you." That was not a question.

"Well you can't blame me, she _shot_ you. I don't care if you guys were tricked by Naraku, you don't see me trying to slice you up every time I get angry."

"I'm not going to argue with you," he yawned, "it's too late at night to do that. What do you think of Kagome?"

I gave him a weird look. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I leaned back on my hands. "I have nothing against her. She's nice enough. That little Sit Power she has over you is sort of hilarious."

He smirked a little. "Thank God."

"What?"

"You haven't changed."

I smiled a little. "Don't you try and change the subject mister." I swatted at his arm playfully. "We were talking about your girlfriends."

"They're not my girlfriends," he rolled his eyes.

"So you go around kissing everyone?"

"_No_, and for your information I-."

"You haven't kissed Kagome, yeah, I know, that bothers her big time by the way," I mentioned.

"What? Why?"

"Because you've kissed Kikyou, on multiple occasions by the sound of it. It makes Kagome feel like 'number two'."

He stared at me confused. "There's places? First, second, and third?"

"Of course there's places, remember, I was first when we were kids. That kind of stuff…means a lot to a girl. I can't really explain it, but how would you feel if Kagome favored Koga more than you?"

"Not possible, Koga isn't going after her anymore."

"Fine," I sighed, "what if _I_ favored Koga over you? Just as an example, if we were in this weird love triangle thing where I liked both of you seriously and both of you liked me seriously. So if I kissed Koga how many times but still told you that I wanted to be serious, wouldn't that make you feel…insignificant?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this example."

I blushed a little. "Why?"

"Don't like the thought of you kissing Koga."

"Well I can't think of another one. But you're getting what I'm saying right?"

He nodded slowly. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Sango thinks that you should just…pick someone. Kagome or Kikyou. But…just between us…who would you pick if it came down to it?" I whispered. "As really good, close friends." Please, _please_ prove to me that I'm crazy and we're just as close as we use to be.

He furrowed his eyebrows then looked up at the sky again. "I guess it…depends. As a forever type thing?"

"Of course. The person you pick, should be someone you could spend forever with, happily."

"Well you think I should be with Kagome right?" he assumed.

No, I think you should be with me dummy. "Inuyasha it doesn't matter what _I_ think. I'm not marrying them."

Jeez, marriage.

"But it _does_ matter." I rose my eyebrows. Huh? "You're my best friend Midori, always have, always will be, no matter who I pick. I want you to like who I pick though."

I sat there for a second, absorbing what he just said, then touched his shoulder and smiled weakly. "I just want you to be happy. If you're happy with, Kikyou, Kagome, or a piece of drift wood with leeches all over it, it doesn't matter to me as long as you're content. But…who ever you end with, is one lucky bitch. I mean that."

"Who ever ends up with you is one lucky bastard…as long as that lucky bastard ain't Koga."

I laughed and covered my face. "You're just so damn _funny_."

"You know what is funny?" he inquired, nudging me a little.

"Huh?"

"Remember the first time we hung out together, and then you thought you lost me? I thought you were losing your mind," he laughed.

I burst out laughing at the memory. "You scared me too! I probably _was_ loosing my mind!"

"To think that we went all those years without getting _caught_. It's kind of amazing, you have to admit."

"It is! But we weren't caught because we're just too freakin' awesome. We are the Stealth _Masters_!"

He snickered at me and shook his head. "We were so _stupid_. But you know what Midori?"

"What?"

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're still my number one. Don't tell Kagome or else she'll have a cow."

Everything in me tightened even when he leaned back. I sat completely still and stared into the distance impassively. Then tears creeped into my eyes. I'm still his number one? Then they escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Midori? Are you crying?!"

More tears ran down my face and I laughed and tried to wipe them away. "I'm fine, that just…meant a whole lot to me Inuyasha. You're mine too," I murmured. I held out my hands. "Can I have a hug please?"

He lowered his ears, concerned about me. "What are you asking for?" He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Are you seriously okay?"

I nodded. "I'm okay. I'm more concerned about you." I leaned back and rubbed my eyes. "You have to pick in between Kikyou and Kagome." I wish I was in that mix, but I'm not, but hey, I'm his number one, still.

I put my head on his shoulder and we just…talked for a really long time until Inuyasha started to get worried about me freezing.


	18. One Shard in a Storm of Demons

**I admit it, I thought the last chapter, part one and two were going to be more painful to write but I decided to have Inuyasha and Kikyou out on their own. That made it a whole lot better, in my opinion anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha. If you find anything included with Inuyasha, I do not own it. Seriously.**

**Chapter 16: One Shard in a Storm of Demons**

We were still in that village with the separate huts, and we were just getting ready to set off again. Kagome was giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder for running off with Kikyou yesterday so he stayed pretty close to me. I can't really blame him, Kagome can be a bit scary when she wants to be.

The sky was getting dark so bad weather was coming in but we were getting on the road anyway. So I was walking to the girl's hut to tell Kagome and Sango we were ready to go but I stopped outside the door, hearing my name.

"You saw Inuyasha with Midori, Sango! Do you think they are 'just friends'?"

"Kagome, you don't know what they were talking about and they're just really close friends. They grew up together. Of course they're just comfortable around each other. There's no reason to get the wrong idea."

"I still don't like it. I mean, I don't have anything against Midori but I've waited way to long to get passed up by some blonde."

My jaw dropped. _Bitch_! I've been waiting for over ten years! And how dare she call me 'some blonde'!

"Now you're just sounding kind of mean Kagome," Sango warned. "She's really nice."

"Sorry, I'm just flustered is all."

I back up a little, nice and slowly.

Then I heard a hissing to my right. I shot my gaze and found a pack of demons, descending from the sky, like the night of the demon attack. Five of them broke off and came flying at me, teeth bared.

I gasped and ran for it. I heard them chase after me as I fumbled for my fan. But as soon as I took it out, I tripped over my shoes and went sliding into the snow. I flipped around and before any of them could take a bite out of me, I sliced them up with my fan. The dead bodies fell to the ground around me.

I tried to catch my breath and got back onto my feet. I stared up at the dark sky, filled with demons. I gulped and images from that night, flashed in and out of my vision. I nearly dropped my fan but I was brought back by Shippo jumping onto my face.

"Come on Midori! We have to get Kagome and Sango!"

I shook my brain back into reality. "Right." I turned around and ran back to the hut and banged on the door. "Come on guys, demons are attacking!" I had to slice up a few more when they opened the door.

The four of us fought through the demons to where Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome called over the fighting.

"Where?"

"Over…" The demons suddenly stopped attacking and went up to the sky above us. But a large ogre demons slowly approached us. He was taller than a house, his skin was jet black and it looked like leather, his eyes were big and red. This guy had ram horns on his head and long claws. I take it that he's the one with the Shikon Jewel Shard. Why must he be so _big_, my god, this guy is huge.

"Are you the one named Inuyasha?" the ogre spoke, stopping in front of us. It's voice was deep and choppy.

He glared up at him. "Maybe, maybe not. Why should I tell an ugly bastard like you who I am?"

"I am the Nameless One, I come from Naraku and it is my order to kill you and everyone around you."

My skin crawled as I stared at him. There was something…really dark about this nameless demon.

Then I heard his voice in my head, even though he wasn't talking. _Your body is mine now and I will use it to kill everyone._

Kagome gasped and shook her head. "I can hear him in my head!"

"I can too!" Shippo shouted.

"We all can," Miroku managed to get out. He looked like he was almost in pain. Same with Sango.

Then I knew why.

It felt like the inside of my skull was getting scratched. I grimaced and pressed my hand to my forehead. _Hm, who will be the first one to be taken over? I'm sure it won't take long since you all have such silly weaknesses. Will it be one of the Small Demons, the Jealous Miko, the Perverted Monk, the Longing Demon Slayer, the Indecisive Hanyou, or maybe it will be Confused Blonde? Will be-_

"Oh come _on_! That' what I am," I burst out. "The Confused Blonde? I'm _confused_? Man alive! Can someone kill him already!"

"No problem!" Inuyasha lifted up his sword but then froze. My eyes grew. Uh oh. "Uh oh."

"Ha, so it was the hanyou. Now, kill them Inuyasha."

He tried to resist but he pointed the tetsusaiga at us. It was only a rusty old sword since it's meant to protect humans, but he just put it away and bared his claws. It's like I'm constantly in a 'Oh Shit' moment!

"Kill him you idiots," Inuyasha growled though his teeth. "I can't…hold him off too much longer!"

Miroku took one step towards the nameless demon and Inuyasha was in front of him. He took a swipe at him but Miroku was quickly out of that. Shippo and Kirara helped him out before either of them got hurt.

"I'll take care of Inuyasha; you guys take care of the demon!"

I ripped my shoes off and followed Sango up to the demon while Kagome prepared to shoot at it. The demons came back down from the sky and attacked Sango and I, and it only got heaver the closer we got.

Sango through her weapon as hard as she could and it sliced through the demons. It came back, taking out even more demons. Every movement I made with my fan, brought down the demons, it's a good thing they're all weaklings.

Soon enough we made it to the feet of the ogre and he swung at us.

"Like I'm going to be taken down my some humans, a hanyou, and two tiny demons." I jumped up and lodged my fan into his legs. He howled and tried to throw me off. Sango lodged her bone boomerang in his stomach and he roared even louder. He kicked around and we dodged out of the way.

Then a streak of pinkish purple went across the sky and pierced him right in the forehead. I heard a fizzling sound and he lashed around as he started to immaterialize. We tried to get away but he reached down and grabbed the two of us. I felt his wrap his large fingers around me and he lifted me up in the air.

I screamed and struggled, biting him because my fan was still stuck in his leg. "Put me down you big fat son of a bitch!"

I saw Sango in his other hand. "We'll be fine Midori, look!"

His head was completely gone now and it was making it down his shoulders and up his arms.

"U-Um we're going to fall aren't we."

"Yup," she nodded.

"Oh…so…I hear that the ground is pretty hard this time of year."

"I hear the same thing…this might hurt."

"Possibly."

Then the hand squeezed us tightly before disappearing. I waved my hands in the air before there being nothing holding me up. I screamed as we both plummeted towards the snow covered ground.

I saw Inuyasha run below me then he jumped up and caught me. Miroku flew by on Kirara and got Sango.

I smiled up at him, catching my breath. "T-Thank you," I breathed.

"No problem." We landed back onto the ground and he set me down. "You okay Midori?"

"I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you. You got taken over or something. Got in your brain and stuff."

He shrugged. "It's easy to say that weirder things have happened. Now, where is that jewel shard?"

Kagome picked it off of the ground as the last of the ogre disappeared. "Got it! This has to be a record, we got four shards in the last two days."

I went over and grabbed my fan out of the snow. Sango did the same thing and then the sky cleared up. The sun was out and all the demons were gone. Odd start to the day. I guess it's not as weird as it would have been if I was still in my old village. Jeez, I'm surprised these guys don't drink more.


	19. First Things First

**So Midori had her first battle with the group and they were successful. =] Onto the next one I guess, man chapter 17. Damn, lots of chapter and I didn't even start all that long ago. O.O**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. Yup, still don't.**

**Chapter 17: First Things First**

"Mm, grass! Oh how I've missed you!" Shippo gushed while he rolled down the hill. Kirara shook her head at him while Sango carried her.

I was tempted to follow after Shippo, rolling down the hill but I was perfectly content with being able to walk on the grass, without shoes on. I'm so glad that winter is over and spring is here.

"Well I don't have too much school left," Kagome sighed. "If I do fine on my finals, I don't have to worry about going home for a while."

"Three days." Inuyasha assumed.

"Actually…about that…"

Uh oh.

"What is it?" he grumbled, frowning at her.

"Since I need all the time I can get, to stay out of summer school…I thought a week at home would be in order."

"A _week_?"

I don't think it's just Shippo that's going down hill here. This conversation isn't too far behind. Waiting for the explosion at the bottom. Rolling.

"If I stay out of summer school then I won't have to go back home and worry about school! A week is reasonable!"

Rolling.

"You've been doing fine with three days!"

Rolling.

"Hardly! And you can't tell me what to do!"

Rolling.

"Do you _want_ Naraku to get his hands on more shards?!"

_Rolling!_

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

_BANG!_ And there's the explosion. I winced and knew that _had_ to hurt.

"Of course I don't want to but my life at home comes first! Got it? Now I'm going home for a week and if you come and get me, I'll say the 'S' word so many times you'll have trouble standing for a _month_!"

Kagome ran down the hill and into Kaede's village to disappear into the well. I haven't gotten even close to that thing since I got back, just because I'm nervous about falling in, coming back, and being another fifty years in the future.

I stood next to Inuyasha while he pulled his face out of the ground and shook the dirt off of him. Miroku shook his head at him.

"It's like you've learned nothing about Lady Kagome over the years," he sighed.

"Not everyone is as complicated as her."

"Not everyone has issues on picking between two girls." Inuyasha shot a glare at Sango. "What? It's true."

I helped him to his feet. "Just let her do whatever she needs to do in that odd world of hers. She'll be back in no time. This week could be like a little…vacation from hunting Naraku and shards. Right?"

"It has been a while since we've had a whole week off," Miroku agreed. "It's well deserved. That fight last week with Kagura was brutal."

"I _still_ hurt from that," Sango groaned, stretching out her back. "Please Inuyasha? It could be a lot of fun."

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "One week won't kill anyone ya know."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Fine. I guess one week won't be that big of a deal."

"_Yes_!" I gave Sango a high five. "First thing's first, I'm taking a _bath_."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Mind if _I_ join?" Miroku grinned. "The view would be wonderful."

Sango smacked him right over the head. "Disgusting pervert."

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you guys stick together until Sango and I are done." I grabbed a piece of Inuyasha hair and pulled him down to my level. "Don't leave him _alone_. Please?"

"Consider the Monk Issue, _handled_. And don't pull on my hair," he warned, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Thanks." I pat his cheek after letting go of his hair. "Such a good boy." He couldn't help but smile a little while she shook his head.

"_Damn_, this is nice," I moaned, sinking even farther into the hot spring. "I could be in here for a while."

"I guess that's a good thing. We all have a pretty thick layer of grime and blood and dirt on us."

I nodded. "It is pretty gross but it's surprising how quickly you get use to it. I forgot how nice it feels to be clean." I slowly pulled my hair out of the long braid and let it loose into the water. "Kagome doesn't like me very such does she."

Sango shot her eyes onto me. "What would make you think that?"

I was ease dropping the day we took down that ogre from Naraku. "I catch her giving me some…unfriendly looks." It's not a lie. "She doesn't like to talk to me much either." Still not a lie.

She bit her lips together and scooted closer to me a bit. "She's just jealous is all. She get's like that sometimes. Don't take it to heart."

"Why would she be jealous? Of me and Inuyasha?" She nodded. "But we're just friends. Kagome doesn't glare at you and you're friends with Inuyasha too."

"It's not quite the same. I'm with Miroku and you guys have known each other for a long time," she tried to explain.

"Pft, he loves her, not me."

"Oh he loves you, but probably as a friend, as he said. I mean, I love all of you guys but the only one I'm getting married to is Miroku. Kagome sort of jumps to conclusions about that sort of thing."

It's a good thing my face was already flushed from the heat. "Seams that way. She seems nice enough other than that though."

"She is," she assured me. "I still wonder what's going to happen after we defeat Naraku. I mean, as Miroku promised, we'd be together and I'm sure I'll figure something out with my brother Kohaku. But I have no clue about what Inuyasha, Kagome, or even you are going to do afterwards."

This hit something inside of me. What _was_ I going to do? What if Inuyasha starts a family? I'm going to be the awkward best friend that the wife hates? Now I know how Inuyasha felt when I told him I was marrying Keiji.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"That sounds like a good plan Midori, you're a nice girl, I'm sure you'll find someone you'll just fall head over heels for."

The problem is, I already have. I faked a smile for her. "Thanks Sango, he better not make me wait too long thought." It's already been over a decade, why not wait and see a few more years?

Man, I'm hopeless.


	20. Some Real Fun

**So Kagome is gone for a week to finish up school, hopefully she doesn't get summer school. That would suck. Never been in it myself but I hear it's hell's class room. Doesn't sound so pleasant.**

**Disclaimer: "Hey, hey, guess what?" "What?" "I don't own Inuyasha." "No way!" "It's true! I really don't! Isn't it amazing how someone can not own something like Inuyasha but still write fanfics and stuff!" "It is! Gee, thank you FanFiction!"**

**Chapter 18: Some Real Fun**

I splashed Shippo while I stood in extremely shallow clear water, it was only a few inches deep. I laughed when he splashed me back and tried to run through the water. I tied my kimono to right above my knees since it was so warm out. Shippo was running around without his shirt on like Inuyasha and Miroku, but Inuyasha was asleep next to the river and Miroku and enjoying some apples with Sango, who also had her dress hiked up.

"You come back here you kitsune and take this like a _man_!"

He put his hand in the water and caught a fish, he threw it at me but when I ducked, it went flying over my head and landed right in Sleeping Inuyasha's lap. He suddenly sat up with a 'What the hell' and threw the fish back into the water.

"Who threw that?!"

Shippo pointed at me. "Midori did it!"

"I did _not_ you little liar!" I put my hands on my hips. "I would have hit him in the face if_ I _had thrown it!" I kicked water at Shippo and he become _completely_ soaked.

"_Hey_!" He splashed me right back but he also got Inuyasha since he was right behind me. "…Uh oh."

Inuyasha stood up and I knew I had to do something to keep Shippo alive. So I did the first thing a rational person would do, and pretended to trip in the water. I fell on my ass and I was completely soaked too.

"Oh _no_, now I'm _all_ wet," I complained. "Oh well."

Inuyasha sighed and offered me a hand. I smirked and then pulled him into the water with me.

"WHA!" he exclaimed before losing his footing. He shook himself off, standing back up quickly. "What was that for Midori?!"

"For _fun_. Do you remember what that is or have you seriously not spent that much time with me? Attack!" I tackled him back into the water and Shippo joined me. We wrestled playfully and I even got Inuyasha to start laughing, which caught Sango's and Miroku's attention.

"What in the world are you guys _doing_?" Sango snickered.

I sat on Inuyasha's lap while he tried to get Shippo off his face. "Having fun." He shoved me off of him and tried to hold me down but I slipped right out from under him and got on his back. "Bringing back old memories."

Inuyasha rolled around in the water, trying to get me off. "Jeez Midori, you still have that death grip of yours!" he laughed. He flipped me over his shoulders and I landed on my back in the water. He quickly pinned down my arms. "Maybe it's not as deathly as it use to be," he smirked down at me.

"This ain't fair! You were always able to pin me because your half demon and now you're all old and stuff!"

"I'll save you!" Shippo declared, jumping onto his head and grabbing a hold his ears. He rocked back and forth, yanking at them. "Is he doing anything?"

I laughed and kicked my legs over and shoved them onto Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha's getting a good taste of my feet now."

He let me go and stuck out his tongue. "Now _that_ is unfair. You know that my nose and my taste is more sensitive."

"You get strength, I get duller senses, sounds a lot more fair that way," I pointed out, just sitting in the water watching him clean off his mouth. Didn't entirely make sense what I just said, but close enough.

Inuyasha reached up and pulled Shippo off of his head and handed him over to me. "I believe this is _your_ pest."

"I am not a pest!" Shippo shouted. "Inuyasha you're such a Meany!"

"I'll tell you something Shippo," I started, patting the top of his wet head while he sat on my lap, "Inuyasha was _just_ like you once, so whenever he calls you a mean name, know that he's just calling himself that."

"Really? Ha! Call me something!"

For once, he was speechless. He just shook his head and sat in the water.

"Wow, nothing to say to that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Shut it, if I say anything mean it'll just come back to me."

That worked better than I thought.

"Shippo, how about you go find stuff in the water?" I advised.

"Good idea! Maybe I'll find a head of something!" He leaped out of my lap and started searching through the water.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I teased him, winking.

"Oh sure, like a human girl could cause me any damage. I hope you know that I was going easy one you."

"Whatever floats your boat." I covered my eyes and looked up at the sky. "It sure is nice out today. The water isn't even that cold and winter didn't end that long ago." Wow, more weather stuff. Smooth as a silk there Midori, you genius.

"I guess so." He shook off more water again and then said, "Can we talk alone tonight?"

"About what?"

"I just think I should talk to you about something."

"Um sure, is it about," I lowered my voice, "Kagome and Kikyou?"

"In a way, I guess."

"Well sure." I wrung out my hair, actually doing it out of nervousness and excitement. "What's the point of having a best friend if you can't talk to them?" I love any time I can get with you.

He rubbed the top of my head fondly then Shippo came running back to me through the running water with a handful of rocks he thought were either a awesome color or a cool shape. I had to wonder though, what in the world did he want to talk to me about?


	21. Deep in the Forest

**So spring has sprung and our group is enjoying it. But Inuyasha wants to talk to Midori about something. O.O Wonder what is it. I'm just not going to say anything else before I reveal anything.**

**I do not claim Inuyasha as being mine, because it isn't.**

**Chapter 19: Deep in the Forest**

I was heading to Kaede's hut to get some sleep for the night, kind of disappointed actually. Throughout the day Inuyasha didn't mention bringing my off to the side to talk. I guess I was still kind of waiting for him to bring me somewhere, but we were heading to bed and Kagome was going to be back from her world tomorrow. Maybe he changed his mind. That's a real shame. I really wanted to know what he wanted to talk about. It's still bothering me.

I sighed and gripped my fan a little tighter while I walked. I guess there's nothing I can do, I won't force him to talk to me if he doesn't want to. I expect the same from him in return. Still bothers me.

"Hey Midori?"

I shot my head up and stopped walking. "Inuyasha?" I looked around in the darkness and I was unable to find him. "Where are you?"

"In the forest, come on," he urged in an pressing voice.

"Are we going to talk now?"

"Sure, let's do it in here." Why does he sound like he's in such a hurry?

"But I can't see you." I started going into the forest. "My night vision isn't as good as yours."

"Just follow my voice, I want to make sure we're far enough away from the rest of the group."

"Why?" I asked, moving through the trees ever so not gracefully. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo aren't around here. They're back at Kaede's probably sleeping right now."

"They like to spy sometimes, just making sure."

"Oh, well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll uh tell you once we get deep enough. Still just trying to make sure no one is going to hear."

"You really don't want to have anyone know whatever you're going to tell me, do you?" What is he being so secretive for? What in the world is he going to talk to me about? I was a bit concerned, I can admit that.

"I really do, walk faster."

Soon enough we were _really_ in the woods and I was getting cold, it's only the beginning of spring, the rest of the snow just disappeared not too long ago. It was almost impossible to navigate these woods since there was only a sliver of a moon in the sky. No light and as coordinated as a fish, this is not a good combination when walking through woods in the middle of the night.

I started to get a little impatient at all the walking. I was tempting fate with every step. "How deep are we going here Inuyasha? It's freezing out here ya know. The others might start to worry if they notice we're gone."

"I suppose we're far enough away from everyone." I heard him stop moving but I still couldn't see him to save my life.

"Well come here so I can see you when we talk."

Everything was quiet, dead quiet. I couldn't hear anything besides my own breathing. I couldn't hear him so I had no clue where he was. What…is going on here? My heart started to race a little.

"Inuyasha?" Goosebumps slowly made it's way up my arms in a rolling motion. "Inuyasha you're freaking me out."

A different voice appeared in the darkness. "Is that so? I guess you should be since you just followed me out into a dark forest."

I know that voice. "Naraku?" I choked.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I took you for. Long time no see Midori."

I slashed out my fan. "Didn't you learn anything last time?"

"Last time, I believe, you were able to be killed by me but you fell down that well." He walked closer to me and he wore something more extravagant than a baboon pelt. "It's a good thing I'm not planning to kill you yet."

I backed up into a tree, still holding my fan up. "What is your plan then?"

"Well you see," he chuckled, "my main goal is to have the whole jewel in my possession so as long as Inuyasha and his crew are finding shards, I will not kill them. The trick is finding a way to have them hand it over though. Which is where you come in."

I frowned. "You're going to capture me and try and trade me for shards. Is that what you plan to do?"

"Basically, in a nut shell."

"There's a bit of a problem with that, Kagome doesn't entirely like me and she's the one with the shards."

"I have a feeling that Inuyasha will make sure they get you back," he smirked. "I already got him worked up."

"Midori! Are you out here?!" I heard him call from far away. "Naraku you bastard! Where are you hiding?!

While he was distracted by Inuyasha, I came running at him and sliced him across the chest. I aimed for his head but he caught my wrist. Miasma spurted out of his chest and I was drowning in the thick air.

I coughed and tried to get away. "L-Let me go! Inuyasha!" I screamed. My lungs felt like they were burning and my head began to spin.

"Midori! Where are you?!"

"Na…Naraku, d-damn you." My vision started to fade little by little and I fell to the ground. "Inuyasha," I rasped. "_Help_." I coughed some more but the miasma continued to infect me.

I just had to close my eyes it became so painful. It felt like there was a huge weight bearing down on me. I could hardly breathe!

I felt myself slipping into the blackness. I could still hear Inuyasha calling for me but it was getting farther and farther away. His voice faded and I became colder. Was I dying? I can't be, not like this. Not before I could even tell Inuyasha I loved him.


	22. In Jail

"**Wha! Midori has been captured?" "Did you even read the last chapter?" "…Skimmed it." "Well that's what you get for 'skimming'. So anyways, Midori got captured by Naraku because he plans on trading her for the shards that Kagome has in her possession. That is what happened in the last chapter." "I thought Inuyasha was going to talk to her about something." "…" *smack***

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Inuyasha, so I don't own it now or ever will.**

**Chapter 20: In Jail**

This sucks.

I've been stuck in this bloody cell since I woke up and found that lone behold, I'm not dead. Inuyasha's voice fading in the distance? My body becoming colder? I was getting carried away by his evilness Naraku! Why am I pissed? Because I told Inuyasha, no I _promised_ him that I wasn't going to be any trouble! I wasn't going to be a burden in anyway possible! But Midori, you never once got hurt on the battle field, but oh right, you got captured by the dude that Inuyasha was the most concerned about! I would have broken my own legs so this wouldn't have happened! But now I'm here, rotting in this dark, cold, lonely cell, waiting for some one to come and save me because I can't do a damn thing.

As I said, this sucks.

I threw a pebble at the wall and it rolled back to me. I picked it up and threw it again. I've been doing this a really long time. What else was there to do? They took my fan, and for good reason, eventually I would have cut through these wooden walls. My fan is pretty sharp. But they took it away.

I sighed as I did the pattern over and over again while I continued to search through the deepest and darkest parts of my mind. I was hoping to find something that would make me feel better but memories of when Inuyasha and I were just kids, actually made me feel worse. I mean I would be happy, remembering times where I would trip and he'd help me up, but then I would think something along the lines of 'I really screwed that up' or maybe 'And I thought it would be my clumsiness that would mess up my life'.

I'm actually hoping that they can't find Naraku's Castle or they decide not to come. It's better that I stay here then having to put up with Inuyasha being disappointed in me. I'd be letting everyone down if they hand over the shards plus Naraku would be that much more powerful.

"God I messed up," I mumbled, pressing my forehead to my palm. "I should have been able to tell the difference between Naraku and my child hood friend."

"I agree, you should have."

I turned my head and saw Kagura, the Witch of the Wind, standing outside my cell. "When did you get there?"

"I am the wind, don't be surprised you didn't hear me."

I turned my attention back to the wall and started throwing the rock at it again. "So you heard what happened or something?"

"Since I'm the one who's had to look over you the last three days, yeah, I know what happened," she shrugged, leaning up against the wall.

I glanced at the fan in her hand before looking away. "Nice fan."

"I can say the same thing about yours; nearly cut myself when I was checking it out. Nothing special about it, but very deadly."

"It's not special to you because it's not yours. There doesn't appear to be anything special about your fan but it's your choice weapon so…"

"Hum…are you always this boring or am I special."

"I'm not boring, I'm just not in the greatest mood of my life, as you can tell. If you want me to be exciting, you should give me my fan."

"Funny, I would be killed if I did that."

"And being under Naraku's boot is any better?"

"You're not exactly in the position to be examining the value of _my_ life when you're the one locked up."

"I've been analyzing my life since I woke up. Can you keep a secret?"

She tilted her head a little. "When I must."

"Close enough." I stared up at the ceiling. "The only friend I've had for the first fifteen years of my life is in love with other girls and he's the only person I've ever loved. I follow him like a puppy and I keep on getting my hopes up that he likes me back but there's just…no way that's possible."

"Why are you telling me this?" she grumbled.

"I don't know who you are really, I've only fought you once, but I think you're the only person I could ever tell that to that won't criticize me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who's the guy?"

Anyone else could have guessed, but she doesn't know me. "I'm in a jail, not dying. When I am I might tell you."

"You never know, this is Naraku. He doesn't really like to just hand prisoners over. Then again, I don't think he's ever tried to bargain for shards before either."

I furrowed my eyebrows. God I'm stupid! Why hadn't I thought of it! This is just another set up that Naraku set up to kill us off! I was too busy feeling bad for myself to come up with it! Hopefully the others don't think it's going to be that easy. Hopefully they don't hand over the shards at all.

"So you're saying that I might not leave this castle."

"I'm saying that you might not leave it _alive_."

I squeezed the pebble in my hand. "As if I'm going to die that easily," I laughed lowly. "Until I tell my friend that I love him, I'm not going to pass onto the next world, even if I must finish my last business as a ghost."

"Quick question."

"_Yes_?" Kind of killing my determination.

"Is the guy Inuyasha? If it is, you have a few competitors I hear."

My eyes twitched. "Is that a wild guess?"

"No, it's just that obvious."

I did a face palm. Then why in the hell can't _he_ tell?! I swear, he's as dense as a rock! He's my idiot I guess, or I wish he was my idiot.

"Well you're much less annoying than Kagome, and that Kikyou creeps me out. So…yeah."

"Congratulations, you're the first one on Team Midori."

"There's teams?"

"Kinda, that's what it seems like sometimes. Makes you wonder which team Inuyasha is on."

"I'm sure it'll turn out…right." Kagura looked around then dropped something onto the ground then kicked it under the bars and into my cell. She walked away without another word. That was odd.

I picked up the wrapped up item and untied it. As soon as I saw the gleam of the metal, I knew I was getting the hell out of here.


	23. Obstacles

***I whistle casually* I don't know what Kagura gave her. I thought I made it sort of obvious but if you don't know, I won't say anything. I ain't gonna be the one to spoil my own story. What's the point of writing it if I'm just going to spoil part of the ending. O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I do. But I don't.**

**Chapter 21: Obstacles**

I quickly made one more slice into the wall and a little cube fell back and there was a hole in the wall. I grinned and stuck my head out of it and looked around. Demons, lots of _weak_ demons but there were a lot of them. I'm sure I can handle them, I don't have shoes on so I won't be tripping up…literally. Piece of cake.

I grabbed onto the edges of the hole I made then slipped out. I quietly adjusted myself outside and hid the hole by pulling my mat over it. I had bunched up the blankets so it looked like I was still there. Save me some time.

The demons flew above the castle inside the barrier. I wasn't worried about the barrier though, it's meant to keep people out, not keep people in. I'm sure that if I'm quick but quiet, I can get out of here like I was trained as a _ninja_. No one will even notice I even got out. My bad mood is completely gone! It's amazing what a single fan can do.

I took a deep breath and moved into a shadow by the corner of the castle.

"-too idiotic to not fall into my trap," I heard Naraku chuckle. I stopped moving and just listened in. "When I'm back to my normal self, I'll reveal the castle then Inuyasha and all his friends will come running right to their death."

When he's back to normal?

"Are you sure it was wise of you to take the girl before you had to deal with _this_?" Kagura questioned impassively. "What if they do find the castle and you're still in this weak human phase?"

Human? He turns human like Inuyasha?! And he's human right now!

"The barrier I put around this castle conceals all auras, smells, sounds, anything that could bring Inuyasha to this place, is hidden. My plan is solid. With that wrenched girl in her cell and Inuyasha determined to find her, they'll all meet their deaths in two days, when I turn back."

My teal eyes grew. If I can get out of here and find everyone, we could defeat Naraku right here! My heart was thundering my in my chest.

Please, oh please, if I can just get out of here and to my friends I-I will stop being a chicken and tell Inuyasha everything. I don't want to be the burden; I want to be the one that helped bring down Naraku! I'm doing this all for him anyway! If something can happen that would keep the demons from attacking me, I will admit my feelings to him as soon as it's possible and appropriate.

I lifted my head at the sound of the Naraku calling, "Come my minions, I need you by the barrier towards the front of the castle. If someone does get through somehow, it will be from over here."

My jaw dropped and watched in disbelief as they flew over to where Naraku instructed. Did that just seriously happen?! Someone up there likes the idea of my hooking up with Inuyasha…well it ain't my parents.

I took one more look around, trying to see if this was some sick trick but there wasn't a soul around to see me run for it.

Well…here goes nothing. With silent feet, I rushed across the open land. I didn't hear anyone or anything coming up behind me or see a demon attacking me from any direction. Once I made it into the tree cover I didn't dare look back, I just kept moving towards the edge of the barrier as quietly as I could. I was praying the whole way that nothing could hear my heart thundering in my chest. I could feel it up in my ears I was so scared to get caught. I didn't mind being scared; the adrenaline is the only thing keeping me going.

I'm escaping _Naraku_! I might actually, no don't get cocky Midori, that's how everyone gets killed in stories. I don't need that to happen.

I could see the edge of the barrier but there was a fog of miasma in the way. I didn't slow down. Don't be scared, don't be scared, just don't be scared.

I went straight into it taking one last big breath of fresh air before being consumed by the heavy purple poison. I've never ran so fast in my life. When I thought I was going pretty fast I would go even faster. I couldn't help but breath in some of the miasma but not enough to slow me down.

I coughed a little and my lungs began to burn, like when I sliced open Naraku's chest. I only ran faster in larger strides. All I could do was run faster.

Then I was getting close to getting out and then I finally took a leap at the barrier. I crashed through it, feeling a jolt of what I thought lightening would feel like vibrated in my bones and off of my skin. I landed on my side and the sun very nearly blinded me then and there. I felt the warm grass under my fingertips and in those moments of blindness and bliss, I didn't even care that I dropped my fan. I blinked the sun out of my eyes and looked around. I was out? I got out of the castle?

I slowly made it onto my knees then picked my fan up again. I was in a clearing, outside of the trees. I didn't know where I was but all I've ever been before falling down the Bone Eater's well, was my village, my aunt and uncle's village, and the village that Keiji lived in. I had to find Inuyasha and the others!

I grimaced as I got onto my feet that were still scarred from when I was little. But more burns lined up my arms from whatever shocked me when I jumped. There was a bit of soreness from the barrier but I got over. I took a bit of time to give myself a pep-talk, so I stood there determined.

I don't care how far I have to go, as long as I get there within two days, before Naraku turns back! I'll do whatever I have to do find them-

"Midori, I knew we'd find you!"

I turned my head then my face got attacked by Shippo. I fell back a few steps and my muscles ached. I fell onto my knees. "_Ow_."

"Wha are you okay?" he asked, jumping off of me.

"I-I'm fine…where's everyone else?"

"They're looking around for you! Let's go find them!"

"Um I don't think I can move that far," I admitted. "I think I need to lay down for a while." I fell onto the ground completely.

"I'll got get them, you stay right here Midori!"

"That I can do." He ran off and I groaned, "_Ow_!"


	24. A Plan to Finish it All

**Woo hoo! Midori got out of Naraku's Castle! Not without getting herself hurt during the process but whatever. Close enough, no one is perfect. It was only miasma poisoning and a bit of electrocution…a lot of electrocution. Whatever, it's not like she was going to escape completely unscathed. I know what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: LOL I still don't own Inuyasha *starts crying* I just love him so much! I mean I love the series…so much…I still don't own it though. Sorry guys, fan girl moment. You should see me watching an Inuyasha Movie, ha, that's some funny shit.**

**Chapter 22: A Plan to Finish it All**

I flashed my eyes open, noticing that I had fallen asleep. It was dark out now and I saw all of my friends circled around the fire eating dinner or something and talking. I pinched myself and noticed I wasn't dreaming, thank goodness.

I sat up and everyone turned their attention to me. My head pounded and it felt like I'd been drinking or something…not like I knew what that was like or anything…I had a fiancée I didn't want to marry! I drank from time to time. But anyway.

"Midori, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing my shoulder. "How did you get from Naraku?!"

"I had a little help but oh! We have to attack the castle tomorrow!" I exclaimed before wincing at the throbbing in my head.

"What?" Kagome questioned, confused. "We don't even know where it is, why would we attack it even if we did?"

"Naraku is in his human state right now and will be for…how long have I been out?" I inquired.

"I found you this morning," Shippo replied, his eyes wide.

"He will be for the next few days! If we don't kill him now we might not ever get the chance again!"

Everyone glanced at each other. "Are you sure Lady Midori?" Miroku said skeptically.

"I was in his damn castle. I heard him with my own ears! I wouldn't have gotten out if he was in his demon form."

"But you were somehow electrocuted and I had to purify your body because you had so much miasma inhaled. Makes your train of thought a little messed up. Your memory might be a bit off," Kagome mentioned. "You _were_ passed out on the ground when we found you once Shippo came and got us."

I stared at all of them in pure and utter shock. "Y-You're joking right?" I pressed my hand to my forehead while it began to hurt more. "I'm giving you guys the perfect opportunity to kill off Naraku and you're brushing it off because you think I imagined the whole thing?! I remember everything in detail! In detail!"

"Did you see Naraku as a human?" Sango questioned.

"…No but he was talking to Kagura about how he was going to take down the barrier after be was back to his normal self to kill all of us. He was using me to get the shards then kill you guys off, not particularly in that order. Please believe me; I know what I'm talking about. What was the point of capturing me in the first place if he was just going to let me escape? For all he knows, I'm still in that cell and no one besides Kagura and a few other of his minions know about his plan."

Kagome grasped onto her tiny jar of the shards. "I don't know if this is a good idea, I think-."

"Well _I_ think we should do it," Inuyasha stated, finally taking my side like he always does. I smiled a little at him. "We've been trying to hunt down Naraku for years, if we can catch him in his human form; it would be like stealing candy from a child! Even if he isn't human, which I believe he is, we have fought him before in his demon state! We've been looking for him either way! We're never going to defeat him if we don't take chances!"

"We're never going to defeat him and live to tell the tale if we're not careful about it either!" Kagome shot back. "All of us have been close to death because of Naraku, because we weren't careful!"

"Which is why he's not dead yet! The longer he stays alive, the more time he has to get stronger and gain more shards! If we don't act now, while he's _human_ we might as well plan on fighting him for the rest of our lives."

"I'm with Inuyasha and Midori," Sango mentioned. "I want Kohaku out of Naraku's grasp and I want to be able to be able to have a life once he's gone. I can't be doing this for twenty more years and hope to start a family. We should just end this, no matter if we get hurt. It's better him being dead and us being injured than him being alive."

"I'm with them!" Shippo added.

Kagome and Miroku still didn't look sure but Miroku nodded in agreement after a few moments. "I don't have forever to try and kill Naraku; the Kazanna will consume me before then. I don't want to leave my children behind like how my father left me and how my grandfather left him."

"You guys have to understand where I'm coming from though! I can't imagine loosing any of you," she glanced at Inuyasha then continued. "I want to be able to have time to start a family of my own but there's no point to that if the ones I love get killed before I can even create a family."

I know she cares about us but if we all die besides her, she still has a family to go back to. The rest of us have nothing to loose. Sango's clan got killed and Kohaku is under Naraku's control. Miroku lost his dad a long time ago. Shippo lost his dad as well. Inuyasha never met his dad, Izayoi is gone, and his brother hates him with a burning passion. I just know that…neither of my parents are alive now, I'm no longer engaged. All we have is each other now, that's all we have. Kagome still had family and friends back in her time.

"I understand Kagome," Inuyasha responded, "but we can't keep holding out and waiting for something to happen. Well that's what we've been doing and now something _has_ happened, we have to seize this opportunity. So can we all agree that we're going to attack the castle tomorrow? Midori, can you show us where it is?"

I nodded. "I think we should do it."

"I'm in," Shippo agreed.

"We're both in," Miroku spoke for both him and Sango.

Kagome squirmed a little then murmured. "Fine, let's do it."


	25. New Pieces to a Plan

"**There is a plan people! They're going to attack Naraku's Castle! I want to admit so much! I really want to assure you guys about a few things but I mustn't!" "No, no, no! Don't do it Midnight Summer!" "I won't, just need to breathe a little."**

**Disclaimer: That Awkward Moment at the beginning of every chapter where I have to claim that Inuyasha isn't mine. Okay it's really not that awkward.**

**Chapter 23: New Pieces to a Plan**

By the time morning came around, I felt so much better and as soon as I opened my eyes I was up and trying to figure out where we were exactly. Inuyasha was still awake; of course, there was no chance he was going to sleep when we're going to be attacking the castle the next day. So he noticed me get up and followed after me.

"What are you looking for?" he yawned.

"Where did you guys find me yesterday?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Off that way," he pointed to the left. "Is there where Naraku's Castle is?"

"Where you found me, you were feet away from his barrier."

"Serious? Makes you wonder how many times we've been that close to his castle before."

I leaned on a tree and looked out into the rest of the forest. "How did Naraku get you out into the forest that night?" I inquired while he stood next to me.

I felt his gaze go to me but I didn't look. "He used your voice with one of his dummies and lured me to the edge of the village. Once it revealed itself he said that he was going after you. I guess he did the same thing to you, but it was actually him."

"Yeah, sick bastard. I got one good slice out of him but the miasma…I hope I wasn't delusional while I was there. I can't prove I wasn't but I just remember everything so well and-."

"Midori, I already believe you, you don't have to convince me."

"I'm not trying to convince you, I'm enthusing about how freaked out I am about being wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"How do you know?"

"Because you know what you saw, or heard, or whatever. I wouldn't be friends with you I didn't trust you."

"I can still be wrong though, but I could just me believing that I'm right."

"I guess we'll be figuring it out then."

I turned my eyes up to his. "I guess we will."

"Don't be nervous okay?"

"Why? We're going into a battle. Of course I'm going to be, and am, nervous," I shuddered.

"If you're gonna be freaked out then I'm going to freak out. I'm the most concerned about you out there."

"What?" I got off of the tree and turned to him. "I broke out of _Naraku's_ _Castle_ without a scratch on me and you're worried about _me_?"

"This isn't breaking out, this is actually fighting him." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, noticing my expression and leaned in closer. "Are you _angry_?"

"A bit."

"_Why_? A lot of people would be surprised I care about anything at all and you're angry because I'm worried about you?"

"Inuyasha," I whispered harshly, suddenly not entirely convinced that everyone was still asleep, "neither of us can control everything that's going to happen when we attack the castle. You can't be watching over me the whole time."

"I know that," he huffed, looking off in a different direction. "But the last time I stopped watching over you, you got kid napped, and before that the village got attacked by demons. You have to understand my nervousness."

"Don't be nervous."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you're going to be freaked out, then I'm going to be freaked out too," I smirked. "What happened to the big brave guy I've always taken you for? The one that didn't give what the consequences were to others, as long as he got what he wanted. Or do you no longer wish to be a full demon?"

"Hey, I stopped caring _after_ I left the village, where did you hear about that?"

"I talk to Miroku and Sango and Shippo you know. But I did always know about your desire to be a full demon. Have your feelings shifted about that or have you finally realized that you were an idiot for wanting to be any different from how you are now?"

"So you've got an opinion on it now?"

"I've always had an opinion about it but I don't think you speak sighs and eye rolls. Why would you want to change?"

"Because it sucks to be in the middle."

"I know it does but there isn't anything wrong with you." I shook my head at him. "I shouldn't have to tell you this. For now, we should focus on Naraku. Let's talk after this is all over?" I remember the promise I made about if I got out of the castle without getting attacked, I'm not going to chicken out, I will tell him. I _will_ tell him.

"Absolutely."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Then his ears twitch and he lifted his nose. I watched him as his eyes grew then narrowed. "Of all times, why _now_?"

"What is it?" I asked, but I spotted a tornado coming towards us. "Oh…never mind." I sighed and the young wolf demon stopped right in front of me.

"Hello again Midori." He reached out to clasp onto my hands and Inuyasha got ready to pounce but I pulled my hands away.

"We're going to attack Naraku today," I stated bluntly. "He's supposedly in his human form-."

"He _is_ in his human form," Inuyasha added.

"-and he doesn't know we're coming. Any help we can get with be nothing but helpful," I continued.

"Debatable," Inuyasha commented under his breath.

I shoved him a little. "Join us Koga?"

He blinked his blue eyes at me. "Wha? Naraku is in his human form? You guys are going to attack him? What else don't I know?!"

"I was also kidnapped by Naraku but that doesn't matter right now. Are you going to-?"

"_What_?! Ya stupid Mutt! She got kidnapped?! How could you let that happen?!" he snapped.

Inuyasha began to roll his sleeves up. "You think I decided for that to happen?! Come on over here and I'll-!"

I shot him a reassuring look over my shoulder and mouthed 'I got this' then winked. He reluctantly shut his mouth. 'Trust me?' I mouthed again. He nodded slowly and let the steam out of his ears. They twitched around, being irritated, which was just as adorable as when he did that when he was younger.

I jumped onto Koga and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh Koga, I don't want something like that to happen again! You _must_ come with us to destroy Naraku! My little fan can only do so much to keep me safe."

He put his arms around me and my skin crawled. "I will come with a kill Naraku myself. It will be easy if he is indeed human, but it will only be that easier to protect you to and avenge my people. I'll be right back once I get my men." He released me then ran off.

I shuddered and turned back to Inuyasha, whose face was red from anger. His ears were going berserk on top of his head. "T-That was your plan?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Wasn't one of my best but any help is good help."

"That was easily the _worst_ plan you or anyone has _ever_ come up with."

"Oh you're just getting worked up that I hugged him." I rolled my eyes and moved back to where everyone was still sleeping. "At least he didn't try and kiss me." I smacked my lips together with a smooching sound just to irritate him. "Koga and I would have beaten you and Kagome to the first kiss thing."

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious."

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What?" he grumbled, following behind me.

"I'm not so nervous anymore," I laughed.


	26. The Approach

**Koga has decided to come with to attack Naraku, just in case Midori had just been imagining she heard that or whatever else could go wrong. You never know so now I've slipped Koga and Ginta and Hoku in there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha the manga, the anime, or anything else you can find with Inuyasha on it.**

**Chapter 24: The Approach **

I think Koga just did it to irritate Inuyasha but he insisted on carrying me, which I could clearly see pissed him off already but it was the way he wanted to carry me that made him look like he was going to _kill_ him. _Bridal_ style. Since I knew Koga was going to carry me there whether I liked it or not, I insisted on me being on his back so it would be easier for both of us to fight.

Before we set off to Naraku's Castle, Shippo looked around at us and noticed, "Hey, we're all kind of pairing up aren't we?"

"Let's just get going. To where we found you, right Midori?" Inuyasha questioned, shoving Shippo's comment to the side.

I nodded and then we were off. Koga ran besides Inuyasha, wanting to be in front but not knowing the way.

"Hey Midori, after this whole thing with Naraku is over, how about I finally bring you home?"

Eh? "U-Um…"

"Actually wolf boy, Midori and I are going back to the village we grew up in to say our last goodbyes," Inuyasha added.

"You are?" Koga and Kagome echoed each other.

Inuyasha shot me a glance and I knew I had to play along. "Oh yeah. I've wanted to go back for a while now but we just made plans."

"Yup, we made the plans right before the flea bitten wolf showed up and rudely interrupted us."

Koga opened his mouth but I quickly spoke first. "We'll have to see about after I go to my old village to do whatever," I said to him. I felt bad for leading him on but we need him at this fight, or might not need him, it's better to be safe than sorry though.

Once again, before Koga could speak up, he was interrupted but this time by two people calling for him.

"Slow _down_ Koga! How are we supposed to help with the attack if we can't find the way!" one of the wolf demons called.

"Yeah! Wait for us will ya!" the other one shouted with a pack of wolves following behind them.

They caught up to us and the one named Gina pointed at me. "Hey, you wouldn't be Midori would you?"

"Uh yeah, that would be me…"

"Koga, I think you have a creepy thing for human girls," Hoku observed. He shot him a glare. "N-Not like there's anything wrong with having a creepy thing with human girls!"

I zoned out after Koga felt like he had to defend himself about whatever they were saying. I just looked around for familiar things, but I remember the clearing in the forest and that's about all I can recall. I continued to ignore Koga and his colleges and glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo on-oh he was on Kirara with Sango and Miroku now. Then it caught my attention that they were talking. What the _hell_ are they talking about that forced Shippo out of his usual spot?

My hair stood on end and I instantly felt jealousy pulsing through my veins. I looked away and tried to concentrate, but being unable to hear them only bothered me more and more.

Get a hold of yourself Midori; this is no time to get all worked up over probably nothing. I brushed it off and began to notice the area around us. I saw the break in the trees and noticed the exact place I came out.

"Inuyasha, it's right over there!" I pointed ahead.

"About time!" Koga laughed, running a head.

"Koga s-slow down," I squeaked. He ran faster and faster at the invisible barrier. "Stop Koga! You're going to run in-!"

Then he slammed us both into the force field and it zapped both of us backwards, sending us flying. I skidded on my arm before rolling to a stop. I stared up at the sky for a moment before frowning.

"Koga, what did I _tell you_?!"I sat up slowly and saw him struggling to sit up a few feet from me. "I told you to slow the hell down! I did _not_ need to be zapped by lightening twice in two days!"

Sango jumped off of Kirara and helped me to my feet while Gina and Hoku assisted Koga.

"How the hell was I supposed to know there was something up?"

"Of course there's a bloody barrier up, there's _always_ a barrier up!" I picked up a stick and threw it at him. "I can feel my hair _fizzling_!"

"Hey, I hit it harder than you did!"

"As well you should have! Next time I tell you to do something, you better listen to me! I am _not_ afraid to use my fan on you!"

He smiled at me. "This is why I like you. Don't take any shit."

I slapped my hand onto my face. Please, don't let this battle be long. I want to smack him till he's dizzy! Being all over me like he is! I shuddered in disgust. The more I think about it, the more I hate it.

"Stand aside you pathetic excuse for a demon and see how's it's _really_ done." Inuyasha shoved past him and pulled out tetsusaiga. It turned red and he turned it towards the invisible force field. He lifted it up in the air and slammed it down, sending red claws over the dome. I winced at the light and when I opened my eyes again, I could see the castle I had just escaped from. "Ha! That was as easy as shoving Koga onto his tail."

"Let's get this thing over with and if you two live through it, you can fight about it later," Kagome finally advised. About time she said something. "Remember, we're here to destroy Naraku? Let's go and be done with this!"

For once, I couldn't agree with her more.


	27. Our Attack Part 1

**I know that last chapter was kind of useless but I just felt like I needed to do it. That's not true, I was going to make the attack in that chapter but then it would have been a super long chapter, probably close to 2000 to 3000 words and that would go against my pattern of 1000 word chapters. Having that last chapter was really more for me than adding onto the story. I had fun writing it though. "I can feel my hair **_**fizzling**_**!" Ha, that was funny.**

**After the entirely useless intro: I disclaim Inuyasha…is that right? I don't know, you guys know what I mean. Weird Day, it's a weird day.**

**Chapter 25: **_**Our**_** Attack Part 1**

As much as Inuyasha, Koga, and his pack wanted to go running in there and attack blindly; we convinced them to sneak in there, find Naraku, then scare the shit out of him then murder his human ass. Man I hope he's human.

I had my fan out just in case something jumped out. They had to know we were here; Inuyasha destroyed the barrier after all. We walked in the shadows on the castle so the demons that were searching, couldn't find us. Something about those demons, they never seem to see people if they're in a shaded area. Can't tell if they just think no one's there or if they're just that stupid. Probably a bit of both.

If we haven't been attacked by Kagura or Kanna, or even Naraku himself, he must be trying to hide then send them after us.

I pressed myself up against the wall and Shippo quivered on my shoulder. My stomach felt like it was down in the soles of my feet and my heart was up in my ears. I followed behind Sango (Kirara was in her kitten form on her shoulder), who was behind Miroku, who was behind Kagome, who was behind Inuyasha. Koga was right behind me and I could hear him grumbling about not being up front. His pack was back in the forest, waiting for some sign to come help. I was dead silent, along with the rest of us who were genuinely nervous. So everyone besides Koga. Inuyasha probably was a little, as he said before Koga showed up this morning, so he knew to keep his mouth shut.

"Damn half breed, leading us like he's a big shot," Koga murmured. I elbowed him like a reflex. "_Ouch_."

"Do you want us to get caught?" I whispered. "Shut it."

He rolled his eyes. "I hope we do, that means a fight."

"I'd prefer if no one got killed. Shut it," I repeated, flashing my fan in front of his face. He just smirked at me and winked. I shuddered.

Inuyasha stopped walking and we all stopped before running into each other. He sniffed the air and his ears moved a little. Koga lifted his nose too.

"Naraku reeks all over the place," Koga whispered. "There's no way to tell where he is."

"Of course you would think that," Inuyasha scoffed. "I stopped because I could smell him."

"How do you know it's him and not another demon?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Because there's no way a human could be in here unless it was Naraku."

My eyes grew. He is human? I'm not crazy? Not for the reason am I crazy? I was relieved but I knew that it still wasn't going to be that easy. "He has to be hiding and you can bet he has demons protecting him, we can't let our guard down."

Sango nodded her head. "Midori is absolutely right…but wouldn't it be a good idea to spit up, we can't cover this whole place without being seen in this pack thing we're doing now. If anything happens I'm sure we'll be able to hear it."

"That is a good plan," Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and I, then Midori and Koga right?"

"What about me?" Shippo mentioned.

"Oh right, Shippo, come with Sango and I." Oh why couldn't he go with us! "Right, let's go find Naraku." he whispered before we all split up and went our own ways. I glanced over my shoulder and Inuyasha and I met eyes while we went in totally opposite directions. All I could do was smile a little and he smiled a little back before Koga hauled me off and Kagome hurried him off somewhere.

Koga and I went off to behind the castle, where I had heard Naraku say he was in his human state. It turned out that there was actually a thriving garden back there. I stared at it in shock for a second. Why would a demon overlord have a _garden_, I mean, he's a demon? Does he like flowers? How is that even possible?

"This is…suspicious?" Koga questioned, staring at the garden the same way I was. "I was expecting a torture facility, not…_this_."

"Um…I'm trying to think of an explanation for this but…this is a garden of flowers." I glanced around warily. Where's all the demons? "I don't like this Koga, there's something wrong with this."

"We're invading Naraku's Castle, of course there's something wrong with this." He reached down at a big red rose and poked it. "All seems alright here, no sign of Naraku hiding around in this area."

We started walking again then a sound came from the flower that Koga touched. We both glanced over our shoulders and saw it grow faster straight up until it was fifteen feel tall. Our eyes grew at the massive thorny vine. Then it suddenly shot out at us and it grabbed onto Koga so fast that even he couldn't get out of the way. It yanked him up into the air and one of the thorns cut me right across the cheek while pulling him up.

I winced and fell back a few steps while Koga howled, sending a signal to the rest of his pack. More of those rose vines grew up into the air and took a stab at trying to get me. I jumped back and forth avoiding it but some thorns cut right through my kimono and cut up my arms and legs. I sliced them up while Koga swung around in the air struggling to get free. The vines isn't even what scared me, it was the army of demons bellowing out of the castle. Koga's pack was only going to do so much.

I sliced down all the other vines then was finally able to get Koga down. As soon as he hit the ground, the wave of demons hit us.


	28. Our Attack Part 2

**This is just the second part of the chapter so I guess I can give a bit of a recap. The last thing that happened was that Koga and Midori got attacked by the demon roses of Naraku's Garden and then by the other demons that were protecting a still human Naraku. Yup, that's what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Inuyasha. I believe the original manga came out in Japan, in Japanese. One, I have never been to Japan, two, I don't speak Japanese. Just trying to prove my point.**

**Chapter 25: **_**Our**_** Attack Part 2**

I sliced down all the other vines then was finally able to get Koga down. As soon as he hit the ground, the wave of demons hit us.

I got hit hard and flew backwards. I waved my fan around blindly trying to hit as many demons as I could. All I could see was a blur of demons getting sliced over me while I was on my back defenseless.

"Koga I would appreciate some help right about now!" I yelled.

"Just hold on, I'm a bit busy at the moment!" I heard him call back from somewhere off to my left.

"Where's your pack?!" I kicked up and sent it flying back, running into plenty of others. "They would come in awfully handy!"

"Where are those boneheads?!"

"Wind Scar!" I heard be yelled then a blaze of gold and what looked like lightening, clawing across the ground, clearing out those demons. I spent no time lying on the ground and stumbled onto my bare feet. Inuyasha and Kagome stood not too far away.

"Oh thank God," I whispered.

Koga grabbed me and turned me towards him. "You're not too hurt are you Midori?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just a few scratched from the thorns. Those demons were easy enough to hold off." I glanced over to Inuyasha who was glaring at Koga, probably planning his death. "You're the one that got pulled up by that vine; you're definitely more hurt than I am. Of course we would have both been in trouble if Inuyasha didn't come and save our asses. Thanks."

"No problem, I don't mind doing Koga's job when he's too weak to fill it."

"Oh you want to start up a fight huh Dog Breath?"

I grabbed onto Koga's ear. "Behave you two. Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Probably heading into the mansion like we should," Kagome responded, not looking at me. I ignored her attitude.

"Didn't take you long to get yourself in trouble huh Koga?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Don't start Inuyasha," I warned. "Save it for Naraku."

"I'll say the 's' word," Kagome added.

"Please say it," Koga snickered. "It's been a while since I've seen the half breed as flat as-." I slice upwards with my blood covered fan. "Wha? What was that?" Then his fur head band fell off of his head. He gulped. "Point taken."

"Kohaku!" I heard Sango cry from inside the castle. "Naraku you bastard!"

We all ran through the now demolished garden and into the castle. Sango was holding off her brother that was under some sort of trance that was making him attack her. Miroku was in hand to hand combat with the man in the baboon cape, this was the way Naraku appeared to me the first time. I have no idea where Shippo went off to.

Kagome took a step forward then blades came flying down and almost sliced her toes. It went right through the floor and she jumped back into Inuyasha. We all looked up and it was Kagura floating on her feather up in the sky. She took the shot through the giant hole the demons took to attack Koga and me in the garden.

"What the hell Kagura?!" I shouted up to her.

She smirked. "Gotta make it look like…you know."

She's still under Naraku's control, but he's here fighting Miroku…oh no. "Damn it," I grumbled. I jumped past Kagura's blades and jumped into Miroku's fight. I waved my fan around to distract Naraku then Miroku threw a sutra onto him. There was a fizzle then it fell to the ground. This revealed the puppet. "It's not him!" I shouted. "He's gotta be trying to escape!"

Sango still tried to hold off her brother. "The rest of you go find him! I'm not leaving my brother!"

"Kagome, you have to purify his shard," Miroku said while we all moved to the edge of the castle. She nodded and joined Sango in trying to help Kohaku.

Koga's pack finally showed up and Koga had a _few_ things to say to them. Kagura was still taking shots so the argument didn't last too long.

I looked around with Inuyasha. "If he makes it out of here we're not going to kill him," I murmured.

He frowned at the thought. "If I were him, I wouldn't wait around here to turn back into a demon that's for sure. We should secure the edges of the castle while the rest of us find and kill him. It's the only way to make sure he doesn't escape."

I nodded. "But who are you going to try and convince to give up the chance to kill Naraku? All of us have something against him."

Kagura hurled more blades at us but he just picked me up and moved me out of the way. I was fully capable of moving out of the way but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Maybe the pack can stand watch, there are enough of them."

I looked at the wolf pack that was throwing spears at Kagura that she just dodged easily. "Uh…I guess it will work…maybe. I think Koga could convince him but have fun trying to convince him."

"I wasn't planning on being the one to convince him."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a terrible idea but…wait…who the hell is that?" I squinted at the figure. "Oh shit! It's Naraku!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed at me. I jumped a bit and pointed off to the very edge of the castle. Once they spotted him, all hell broke loose and they chased after him. Inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me onto his back then he ran after him like everyone else. I recognized the long black wavy hair but this man didn't have the bright red eyes, they were brown, I could see that from where I was and even more so as he rushed to the front of everyone else. It bothered me how human he actually looked.

"Prepare to die Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed, pulling out tetsusaiga.

He didn't move any farther and faced Inuyasha. He smiled the evil way he did at the two of us while he stopped and I slid off of his back. "So you're going to kill an unarmed man Inuyasha?"

"Don't you try anything like that Naraku," he growled, pointing tetsusaiga, "you've done too much to ask for mercy."

Everyone piled up behind Inuyasha; even Shippo joined back up with us again. "How about each of us cut off a piece of him?" Koga growled. "I'll start!"

I shoved him back. "Shh! Even an evil man deserves last words." I glared at Naraku. "That is the only humility he'll get from us."

He chuckled. "How kind you are Midori. So you broke out of my jail." He glanced up at Kagura. "I wonder who helped you."

"Just say what you have to say you bastard!" Sango ordered, keeping Kohaku close to Kagome.

He let out a deep breath. "I guess this is the end of me then. Well, my last words better be good then." He cleared his throat and continued to smile. "I regret nothing. I enjoyed every moment I supplied your lives with pain whether it was Inuyasha and being deceived, or Miroku and his curse, or Sango and Kohaku's village, Koga's allie's deaths, Midori's almost death, or Kagome's…hm…I don't quite know what I did to you but I'm sure there's a reason you stare at me so bitterly. Anyways, I curse all of you and if there is evil in this world, I will be back to get my revenge."

"No Naraku, now we're even," Inuyasha mumbled.

Then we all attacked the human Naraku all at once.


	29. Back Home

**Naraku is dead! It finally happened guys! The whole thing is over! Well except my story, that ain't over. Not quite. =]**

**Disclaimer: Story isn't over yet so I still have to do these disclaimer thingies. I don't own Inuyasha =]**

**Chapter 26: Back Home**

After the fight Sango and Kohaku went to their old village, Miroku went to his father's grave, Kagome went home for a while, and Inuyasha and I went back home. Shippo stayed with Kaede while all of us did what we had to do. Before we left, before any of us left, Inuyasha had some alone time with Kagome that honestly scared me a little.

But now we weren't far from the village at all. It was pitch black out since it was a no moon. I already knew what it meant to have a no moon, but it still freaks me out every time Inuyasha is in his human state. Now it reminds me of Naraku, who is gone now. I couldn't be more relieved.

"Aren't you sad?" Inuyasha asked me, sounding confused.

I turned my eyes onto him. He no longer had his puppy ears and his white hair, he had hair that matched the night and human ears. His golden eyes were replaced by a grey color that was close to almost silver.

"Why would I be sad?"

He straightened his back a little and cleared his throat. "Well…everyone is dead. Anyone who survived is probably dead by now."

I started to play with my long blonde hair that hung loose over my shoulder. "I am sad," I admitted, "I'd be a monster if I wasn't. Mom and Dad are gone, I'll miss them. Do you know if they were killed in the attack?"

He shook his head. "No, they both survived. They were looking for you until I heard around that they passed on…"

I smiled and wiped at my eyes. I could feel the tears coming. "I'm glad that they weren't killed by those demons. They were able to live out their lives, I'm just sorry that they never even had a chance on finding me."

"I have to give them credit; I don't think they ever believed you were dead. I thought you were gone when I couldn't find you."

"Well it's kind of hard to believe when I'm nowhere to be found, not in that time anyway." I shook my head a little. "Fifty years," I whispered.

Then we came to the abandoned village that was over grown and falling apart. It broke my heart to see it this way. I grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm when I saw the graves, they were all from that night of the attack.

"Isn't it ironic," Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"What is?"

He smirked down at me. "While I was here they all wished I was dead because I am a hanyou, but now when they're all dead, I come back a human."

I let out a deep breath and placed my hand on one of the stones, labeling the grave. "If only they knew what good you've done for this land. I'm sure they would have liked you then."

"I doubt it. They'd find some way to make me sound barbaric. Hmm…I'm not going to hold it against them though. This is no way to die," he sighed. He rubbed the top of my head. "I'm so happy you got away."

I shuddered; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. But this time it wasn't because of Koga, it was the thought that if I had stayed behind, I'd be buried too.

"It makes you wonder what my life would have been like if I stayed behind and somehow survived the attack."

"You'd be married off to that Keiji person and have children, and grandchildren," he responded lowly.

"Would I?" I thought about it some more. "I'm pretty sure that right before the wedding I'd grow a backbone and run for the hills."

"Really? Huh." He took my hand and started leading me off somewhere. "Let's go to the field."

"Oh! I've completely forgot about the field! Do you think it's still in good shape? I hope it didn't get destroyed."

"I don't know, but we can't come all the way here and not check up on it. Don't trip," he teased.

"_Ha_, ha, ha. I don't have shoes on smart ass." I looked up at the sky; the very rim of the horizon was turning orange. "Look, the sun will be up soon."

"You sound excited," he noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you that I think you make a better hanyou than a human or a demon." I crossed my arms. "Still out to become a full demon?"

He tapped his chin. "Mm, I don't think I mind being a hanyou."

My eyes grew. "Huh? R-Really?!"

He stared ahead. "It's what my mom would have wanted."

I followed his view to the small shack on the other side of the bridge. I would have expected this place to feel cold like the rest of the village, but once we crossed over, I actually felt warmer. Maybe it was the good memories that Inuyasha and I created here but I believe that since Izayoi lived here, even for a short amount of time, this place will always be warmer and a bit brighter than anywhere else. I smiled at the sight.

"So you're going to stay a half demon?"

He nodded. "I kicked Naraku's sorry ass and I didn't have to be a full demon to do it."

"It's about time you realized it!" I walked in front of him but walked backwards. "Anyone who tells you to be any different than you already are doesn't really love you!" He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I blushed. Did I say something weird?

"You see, Kikyou wanted me to turn human so we could be…normal together. Back when she was normal herself."

I frowned. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I _really_ don't like her. I would prefer you go with Kagome…" I remember the deal I made with the universe. "Actually…can I say something?"

"Sure, I have something to say too. But look." He pointed over my shoulder and when I turned, the field I spent so much of my childhood in laid out before me. It looked like we never left. It looked exactly the same, with the long grass and the wild flowers.

I couldn't help but run out into it while dawn came closer and closer. The grass was a little wet from the morning dew and nearly soaked me from my knees down. But since my luck has been so great lately, it came back to bite me in the butt. My foot got caught up in a patch of thick grass and I went tumbling.

I landed on my stomach and laid there while Inuyasha rushed over. "Pft Midori, nothing has changed."

I burst out laughing and rolled over. "Nope, not even a little." I opened up my eyes and grinned even bigger when I saw the gold eyes and his ears. I sat up while he kneeled down and I rubbed his puppy ears. "_Aw_ how've I missed these."

He rolled his eyes. "You wanted to say something?" he reminded me.

My face heated up. "O-Oh right." My stomach twisted painfully. I lowered my eyes. "I sort of made a promise to the universe that if I made it out of Naraku's Castle without being mauled by demons, I would tell you…um I don't want this to mess with our relationship because deciding that I wanted to be your friend was the best decision of my life." His eyes grew and this only freaked me out some more. "I know that you're just trying to figure out to be with Kikyou or Kagome and I don't have very good chances…but I want you to know t-that I uh really…love…you," I finally admitted.

There was a _terrible_ silence that followed it and I wanted to run and hide but I knew that nothing was going to happen if I did that.

"Midori, do you know why I fell for Kagome?" he asked out of nowhere.

This is awful. "Why?"

"Because I thought that Kikyou was going to be gone forever. Do you know why I fell for Kikyou?"

I looked up at him, my face in full red mode. "Why?"

"Because I thought that you were going to be gone forever. Um…do you know why I fell for you?"

I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. "W-Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, and always will be," he blushed.

Mind blown!

"Wha-What about Kikyou and Kagome? I-I'm the third one in line."

He shook his head and took my hand; he was actually shaking a little. "I told you Midori, you're always going to be my number one." I'm on the edge of crying! I turned away a little and whipped my eyes. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

I turned back to him and hugged him. "No, no, you said everything right Inuyasha. I'm just so happy."

He hugged me back. "I…love you."

The words couldn't sound more perfect. "I love you too," I murmured, suddenly very shy.

We both leaned back and there was a bit of hesitation. Inuyasha leaned in a bit and I closed my eyes. I was so scared. This is what I've always dreamed about and I'm still so scared. But the knots in my stomach melted apart when I finally felt his lips press against mine.


	30. Back to a New Home

**Aww gush! That is what happened in the last chapter, lots of gush and mush and junk. Oh I'm just kidding, I love writing those sort of chapter. Typical girl I guess. Man, it was a bit of a long chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: As I've said the last 26 chapters, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 27: Back to a **_**New**_** Home**

Inuyasha and I were heading back to Kaede's Village. I rode on his back, happily wrapping my arms around him.

"So what about Kagome? She won't be happy when she find out that we…are…well you know," I mentioned.

"Before we left I actually already talked to her. She didn't seem that surprised since the first thing I wanted to do after finishing up Naraku, was run off with you somewhere. She's still going to stick around to help find the rest of the jewel shards but after that…well she didn't say."

I felt a little bad about the whole thing with Kagome. "Did she take it alright?" I asked. I don't regret a single thing I've done but Kagome hasn't really done anything but be annoying. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"There were a few 'sits' here and there. She wasn't happy."

I leaned back a little. "It's this necklace that does that right?"

"I've tried to take it off, it don't work," he huffed.

"Well let me try." I pulled up on the necklace but it glowed and couldn't be lifted above his chin. "I'll be damned, how do you get it off?"

"Kagome has to get it off," he sighed.

"Ah jeez, I could have waited for you long enough for her to get that necklace off of you. Now she's pissed at you."

"It was worth it," he smiled. "No one could ever make me smile the way you could Midori."

"I could say the same thing, well I am saying the same thing," I smiled right back. I kissed his cheek. "But what about Kikyou?"

"What _about_ Kikyou?"

I knocked on his head. "You can't say that you're just going to forget about her. I'm never going to forget about Keiji and I didn't even love him."

"The only thing I owe her is the thanks for being kind to me…before shooting me and sealing me onto that damn tree for fifty years."

I looked up and saw Kaede's Village. "No regrets?" I questioned.

"No regrets."

I was so glad to hear him say that. "Do you think Miroku and Sango are back by now? We weren't gone for that long."

"It's been nearly a week," he reminded me.

"Has it really?" I gasped. "Man, that time just flew by _fast_."

He chuckled. "It did."

He ran into the village with me on his back and we met up at Kaede's hut. Everyone was back…everyone. We were the last ones back because I knew that after this time of visiting that village, I probably don't want to go back. Keep the past, in the past and all that. Before we even went inside the hut though, to meet up with everyone, I told Inuyasha that I was _not_ going to be the one to tell everyone that we were…kinda…together and stuff.

When we pushed the curtain aside, everyone was in a circle around Kaede's fire eating lunch. I froze for a moment before regaining my bravery. "Hey guys," I smiled, remembering that these were my friends. I wasn't even concerned about them seeing my scars, I don't have to be scares.

"Oh you're back," Sango grinned with Kohaku close next to her. "We were wondering if something happened."

"Just saying our last goodbyes. It's nice to be back though." I sat down in an empty space by Miroku and tried to ignore the glares that Kagome was shooting at us nonstop. Kaede handed us both a bowl. "Oh thank you Kaede, I'm starved."

"Haven't you eaten since you left child?" Kaede questioned as both of us dug in, forgetting our manners.

"She can't boil water, much less cook," Inuyasha explained with a full mouth. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was true.

"How about the rest of you guys? Straighten stuff out before going after the rest of the jewel shards?" I wondered.

They all nodded except Kagome who seemed to be ignoring me now. Shippo said, "Kagome, you seem awfully quiet today…and every since you got back."

Sango tilted her head. "Yeah, are you alright Kagome?"

"Well," she sighed, "considering that the guy I liked ran off with some dizzy blonde, I'm peachy."

I dropped my spoon into my bowl as my jaw dropped and everyone shot their eyes onto Inuyasha and me.

"What?" Miroku inquired. "Are you putting the moves on Midori?!"

Both of our faces turned red.

"You sly dog!" he laughed.

Sango smacked him. "Could you be any more one track minded? So uh…you guys are like…together now?"

I nudged him. I was not going to be the one to explain it all. I get freaked out just by thinking about it! I don't talk well under pressure.

"Um well…yeah, basically. It's sort of hard to explain how the whole thing…fell into place but…yeah," he struggled to explain. "We're together."

Sango hid her smile from Kagome but that changed once the crabby pants go up and walked out without a single word. This is when people could say what they wanted. "Oh man I'm so glad," she sighed.

"Really?" I set down my bowl. "I was afraid you guys would take Kagome's side…"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "That thing between Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't going to work," he whispered to me. "Especially with the whole 'Sit' thing."

"I can _still_ hear you, Miroku," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm sure that Kagome won't stay long after we find the rest of the jewel shards."

"We still have to find the rest of those don't we," Sango sighed. "It just feels like it's over."

"It's not yet, but Naraku is gone." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "It should be smooth sailing from here…right?"

"It would be no fun that way!" I objected. "It's not worth going out there unless you get some good fights out of it."

Kaede looked around at us. "Ye are an odd bunch."


	31. Author Ending Note

**Author's Note**

So it's the end of Number One, probably the first Inuyasha Fanfic I even felt good enough about to post thus far. I don't think these Author's Notes are very effective since close to no one reads them but I just think I should mention something about how I'm thinking about a sequel. O.o I'll have to see how this story goes down first but I just feel like I left the ending wide open for a sequel.

I'm not saying I'll do it, because that entails finishing it, and that doesn't always work out for me. I have to be inspired and I was _so_ inspired to write this. Readers, I get so inspired to write when you leave comments, so please feel free! =] At this point in time I haven't even posted the first chapter of this one, but I hope this is successful because I am sort of proud of it.

Who ever ends up reading this, you're freakin' awesome. Reading all 27 Chapters _and_ the Author's Note! Awesome, just so freakin' awesome.

Well, this is The End for now. For now.


End file.
